Disney Villains vs NonDisney Villains
by 73windman
Summary: Each chapter of this story contains a brawl between a disney villain s , and a non-disney villain s . DON'T LET THE RATING DECIEVE YOU, THIS STORY IS NOTHING REALLY GOREY, BUT SOMEWHAT VIOLENT, I SUGGEST SEEKING OUT THE VIDEOS BEFORE READING.
1. A Demon Unleashed

BRIEF INTRO BY THE AUTHOR

This story is based on a series of YouTube videos of the same name. I helped make it, don't get me wrong, I'm not plagiarizing. Anyway, each chapter of this story arc will contain a fight between a fight between a villain of a Disney Animated villain, and a non-Disney villain. So, let's not delay the first chapter any longer!

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

Herculese-1997-Disney

Ferngully: The Last Rainforest-1992-Don Bluth

THE UNDERWORLD-HADES' LAIR-10:52 PM

Hades' canoe docks at the shore of his lair in the underworld. He steps out and lets out a thunderous yell.

"PAIN!"

Hades' short, fat, pink minion, Pain marches down the staircase.

"PANIC!"

A slightly taller, but thinner demon marches down with him. Both Pain and Panic had a look of fear on their face. They both salute and in unison announce.

"Pain and Panic! Reporting for duty, sir!"

Hades looks down at his two henchmen and prepares his commands.

"Alright, so, you know the Titans?"

Pain responded.

"Umm…yeah…"

"Not working!"

Panic noticed his master's rage rising, he stammered before he spoke.

"Well…I…uh….have a bit of an idea…."

"Well…"

Hades' blue fire like hair begins to blaze.

"Well? SPEAK UP…!"

"So….if…Zeus has beaten the titans….maybe you could get someone….stronger…"

"Stronger than the titans?"

Hades grows even more angry at the very thought that his minion could be so incompetent. Pain turns to Panic.

"Panic, hurry! Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes!"

"Who!"

Hades yells at both of them.

"Anything you wish to share with me? Huh?"

Under all of the pressure, Panic yells.

"Another god!"

Hades and Pain exchange looks of confusion, then look back at Panic.

"I was thinking…maybe…there has to be at least one other god that…dislikes Zeus so…"

Hades began to go into a state of realization. Then, anger, denial, confusion, then, content. He smiled.

"Get the Fates! There's got to be at least one god Zeus wronged in the past, present, or future! And I'll flush 'em out!"

THE UNDERWORLD-THE FATES' TOWER ABODE-11:26 PM

Hades, Pain, and Panic arrive in the top chamber of the tower. Hades approaches the three fortune tellers.

"Okay, anyone here know-"

Each of the three fates interrupts him.

"A god!"

"That can match Zeus!"

"We know!"

Hades simply shakes it off and continues.

"Well, know anyone?"

The three fates look at each other with concern. The middle fate opens her mouth,

"We could tell him about…"

But the tallest stops her.

"No, no, no! You moron! We were told we couldn't tell anyone about Hexxus!"

Realizing she just revealed the big secret slaps her own mouth. The shortest fate laughs at her sister, while the middle punches her in the arm. Hades continues.

"Hexxus? Who's Hexxus? Sounds threatening."

The fates exchanged looks of confusion and frustration. The Shortest Fate turns to her sisters.

"You spilled the beans; you might as well tell him!"

"We were instructed not to tell anyone about Hexxus! If the information on how to free him fell into the wrong hands; who knows what could happen!"

Hades turns to Pain and Panic, who are deep in thought. Pain then remembers…

"Oh, I know Hexxus! He was…"

The Fates rush towards Pain, and cover his mouth.

"SHHHH!"

"Quiet, you idiot!"

Panic remembers as well.

"Yeah, Hexxus! Stuck in a tree!"

The Fates groan and let go of Pain. Hades questions them.

"Hexxus? A tree? What? What's this whole story I don't know about?"

The tallest Fate elbows the shortest.

"You might as well tell him!"

"Aw, alright. But if we get in trouble with Zeus, it's on your head!"

The shortest Fate plucks her eyeball out of her face and lets it rise into the air. It glows; and in it shows the image of what seemed to be a cloud of black smog with a face on it.

"This is Hexxus! The spirit of destruction! Long ago, he wrecked havoc upon the rain forest of Ferngully. Until, he was sealed up inside a tree. He remains dormant there to this day."

Hades grew excited.

"Yeah, baby! Oh, yeah! This is too good! Pain! Panic! We're going to Ferngully!"

The Fates weren't finished…

"But, one more warning…"

However, Hades didn't listen, and left before they could finish.

AUSTRALIA-FERNGULLY-2:09 AM

Hades arrives in his black flying chariot.

"Here it is!"

Hades can't believe his eyes. A giant black tree with red marks. Hexxus' resting place. With his god-like power, Hades summoned a large dark purple aura to surround the tree. It broke through the bark, then, it made a hole inside of it. Emerging from it is a large, black liquid looking monstrosity in no specific shape. The only thing identifiable on it was a mouth. It spoke in a calm sly voice. It yawned; then spoke.

"Wow-ee. I was out for a while, wasn't I?"

"Hey! Hey! You, with the mouth!"

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Who might you be?"

"Who am I? I'm Hades!"

"Ah, Hades, I've heard of you. Pleasure to meet you."

"You supposed to be Hexxus?"

The black goo's supposed mouth smiles and begins to move again.

"That's my name."

Hades looked upon the supposed Spirit of destruction. He was nothing more than a blob of grease. Nothing of a godly looking status.

"You can't be Hexxus! Your nothing like any god I've seen!"

"God? Hades, I'm quite flattered, but I wouldn't call myself a god, I'm more of a spirit."

Hades was not pleased, he came all this way only to find a pile of oil that couldn't fight Zeus; no way.

"What brings you here, Hades?"

"I'm looking for someone who can take out my brother."

"Zeus? I can take him."

"You? Why don't you show me something? "

"Hmmmm….alright…watch this."

Hexxus began to morph and change. Soon, he was several times bigger, and in the shape of a skeleton. Molten lava dripped from his arms. Hades was impressed. Without a moment hesitation, Hexxus laid waste to the surrounding forest. In a matter of seconds, what used to be a beautiful rain forest was now nothing but ash as far as the eye could see. Hades simply watched like a small child witnessing a circus. Hexxus then slipped down to his smaller, previous shape; with an 'I-told-you-so' sort of smile on his mouth. Hades knew this had to be the real Hexxus, the one man that can help him defeat Zeus.

"Alright, Hexxus, because I freed you, you owe me, big time!"

"What sort of thing could you possibly want from me?"

"Help!"

"Help?"

"I want you to be my secret weapon, to tear Zeus apart!"

"What did you call me? _Your_ weapon?"

Hexxus was honestly offended; he doesn't work for anyone! His mouth turned into a frown, as turned to Hades and yelled.

"I'm nobody's weapon!"

Just then, Hexxus spat a large puddle of black grease at Hades. Hades panicked and ran away in his chariot. Hexxus grew bigger with his anger, as Hades ran, he could hear Hexxus shout.

"Coward! Get back here! I'll tie you in a knot!"

THE UNDERLWORLD-HADES' LAIR-4:20 AM

Frustrated with how difficult Hexxus was to work with; he sits upon his throne, thinking for a new plan with Pain and Panic.

"Pain! Panic! I need a new plan!"

"We could get help from Loki!" Pain suggested.

However, not an instant afterwards, everything began to shake. Panic exclaimed,

"Is it an earthquake?"

"There are no earthquakes in the underworld, stupid!"

Entering through the front door was a very angry Hexxus.

"Oh Hades! I've been looking for you!" Hades cowered,

"No! What are you doing?"

Hexxus, in his larger shape, gave Hades a punch to face; that sent him flying so far he spiraled into the bowels of the underworld. As he fell, his cries echoed.

"I'll be back! Just you wait! Hexxus!"

Pain and Panic looked down the hole Hades fell, and then looked up at Hexxus, who was slowly changing back down to his smaller form. Hexxus made an announcement;

"Alright, you work for me, now!"


	2. Judgment Day

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, here's where Mok comes in, there will still be a fight, no worries. Maleficent will appear a little later.

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

The Hunchback of Notre Dame-1996-Disney

The Swan Princess-1994-Richard Rich

Rock and Rule-1983-Clive A. Smith

I do not own either of these films.

NUKE YORK-MOK'S LABORATORY-11:46 AM

Hades' defeat was seen on Mok's super computer screen and was watching quite intently.

"Yes…yes…this is good. Very good."

Mok had seen this coming for a while. The villains were recognizing their differences. Soon, they will destroy each other. Then, he'd be the last one standing. Mok knew he had to see all of these battles as they unfolded. Mok decided to set up his computer to alert him anytime two villains skirmished. The computer went off. Two more villains were prepared to clash already. Mok simply sat back and watched the show.

NORTHEN EUROPE-ROTHBART'S LOG CABIN-11:55 AM

Rothbart is in his home messing with a cloud of steam from a cauldron. He moves his hands in steam. He was talking to his hag, Bridget. Rothbart spoke in a low raspy voice.

"Alright, Bridget, soon Odette and Derek won't know what hit them when-hey!"

Rothbart noticed the sound of horse's hooves galloping. A knocking is heard on the door. A voice also yells;

"Hedge Von Rothbart! You are hereby under arrest for Witch craft under command of Judge Claude Frollo! Let us in or we'll come in by force!"

Rothbart took a quick look around and grabs Bridget and tries to escape through the back door. But it's far too late. A troop of armored soldiers wearing French flags slammed the door open with their weapons. They completely thrash and destroy Rothbart's home, and corner both him and Bridget in a corner. They hand cuff him and lock him in the back of a horse carriage. They travel to Paris, where he will be put to death.

PARIS, FRANCE-NOTRE DAME-12:13 NOON

Claude Frollo is exiting his room in his formal outfit, preparing to burn Rothbart, as soon as he arrives. His soldier reported he was on his way. He turned to Quasimodo.

"Watch this, Quasimodo. This will happen to you if you dare disobey me, or the lord."

"Y-yes, master."

Being a kind heart, Quasimodo hated to see his master burn people. Frollo left the cabin and went out to the main town square.

OUTSIDE OF PARIS-PRISONER CARRIAGE-1:04 PM

The carriage pulled over, as a soldier climbs out of the driver's seat and into the back where Rothbart and Bridget are sitting. He spoke sternly to them.

"Before you are executed for your sins; you are entitled to you final meal. Anything of your choice."

Rothbart smiled; he had a sneaky idea.

"She and I will both have beef. Largest cut possible, please."

The soldier nodded and left. Within a half hour, he returned. He was carrying to plates. Both with a large, brown steak on each plate.

"Enjoy."

Bridget reached for the steak but Rothbart quickly swipes it away.

"Just wait; we won't be burnt today; we're going to escape!" Rothbart told Bridget.

From the front of the carriage, everything begins to shake. One of the soldiers turns around.

"I think I hear cattle in the prisoner's passenger seat?"

He opened the passenger cabin of the carriage as two large cattle rushed out of the back. Rothbart and Bridget jump out. Rothbart had used his magic to bring the beef back to life as cattle. Rothbart runs toward Paris, but Bridget runs towards home. Rothbart grabs Bridget, who is confused. Why does Rothbart want to go to Paris, if that's where they are to be burnt alive?

"Come on, Bridget. We've got to get rid of this Frollo character. Who could be next if he burns all magic weavers? Clavious? Zelda? We can't let that happen."

And so, Rothbart and Bridget travel to Paris.

PARIS-MAIN TOWN CENTER-3:11 PM

After a long walk, Rothbart and Bridget arrive in Paris. Rothbart lets out a thunderous yell; he despises anyone who threatens his spell weaving brethren.

"Where the hell is Judge Claude Frollo?"

He noticed an old man pay attention from a window in a tower. Rothbart climbs up the stair case to Notre dame.

"Stay here, Bridget, this is what I've heard is called Notre Dame. He ought to live in here."

Frollo noticed him climbing up the stairs, and was prepared.

"It's that wizard vermin I was supposed to burn! Guards! Show no mercy."

A lot of racket is heard until Rothbart enters Frollo's room. Frollo is honestly scared.

"What happened to all of the guards?"

Just a he says that, a group of swans walk into the room. Frollo runs out to the rooftops where Rothbart follows him. Frollo notices him and gets out his sword, and with a quick swipe of the blade injures Rothbart. He feels the wound, blood is on his hand.

"I've had just about enough!"

With a quick hand gesture, a puff of smoke appeared. Rothbart's arms grew wings, he developed fur, and his eyes turned bright red. He grew several feet taller. He became what was known as the 'Great Animal'.

Frollo looked up at the great beast in pure fear.

"It's-its Satan's subordinate! God help me!"

Frollo desperately throws his sword at Rothbart's heart, but Rothbart caught the sword in his mouth. He crunched down on it, splitting it in two. Frollo fell to his knees.

"Please great demon! Have mercy! I won't do anything to your clan of spell weavers, never again!"

Frollo begged for mercy; but Rothbart granted him none. Rothbart used his enormous talon to clutch the corrupt priest. Frollo could swear he saw Rothbart smiling. Rothbart squeezed, and he heard a couple bones crack. He threw Frollo's body off of the roof of Notre Dame. Frollo let out a shout of terror as he fell to his death.

PARIS-NOTRE DAME-6:18 PM

Quasimodo is in his room, unsure whether to mourn the loss of his master, or celebrate the loss of his keeper. Rothbart steps in.

"Did that priest keep you in here?"

Quasimodo nods.

"He's gone now…"

Rothbart unlocked Quasimodo's door.

"You are free to leave; but remember; you serve me now! I am your new master!"


	3. Only Skin Deep

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"-1937-Disney

"Anastasia"-1997-Don Bluth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", "Anastasia" or any of the characters from the respective films.

SWITZERLAND-GRIMHILDE COURT-4: 28 PM

The queen of the kingdom; Queen Grimhilde, sits upon her throne. It was a rather boring day. Her nails tapped on the throne's arms, she was waiting for something interesting to happen. A guard ran into the throne room.

"Your majesty…"

"You dare interrupt my solitude? You'd best have a good reason for this foolishness!"

"Yes, your majesty. There is a holy man who is interested in your employment."

"His name?"

"He simply goes by…'Rasputin'."

"Let him in." Grimhilde was honestly intrigued.

The guard nodded and left the room. After just a few moments, a dark looking figure clad in a brown cloak slowly marched into the court. He removed his hood, revealing a green skinned man with a long black beard. He was thinning, if not completely bald. Perched on his shoulder was a tiny white bat. He began to speak in a very thick Russian accent.

"Greetings, Queen Grimhilde. My name is Rasputin. I come from the land of Russia."

"You come from Russia?"

"Why, yes, your majesty."

"Then why are you here, in Switzerland?"

Rasputin stuttered. He knew if the Queen knew his true reasons for leaving Russia, he would never be trusted. Grimhilde raised her eye brow, impatiently waiting for a response.

"Well…um…you see I left because, it's hard to talk about, um…" then his fate was sealed when the little bat opened his mouth.

"What? Oh I'll tell ya!"

"Bartok! You little fool! Quiet!"

"He was banished!"

Grimhilde's face glowed with pure amusement. She laughed hysterically.

"Ah! Hahahaha! Banished! How pathetic!"

Rasputin scowled at Bartok. He looked around at all of the members of the Swiss court laughing at him. He looks up at the Queen again, hoping for one last chance. With a motion of her hand, she announced.

"If you're not fit for Russia, you are certainly not fit for my kingdom. Away with you."

Rasputin stammers again.

"What? But, I, I, I can, I know how to…"

"Be gone! Guards!"

At her immediate call, a troop of a dozen guards with their spears backed Rasputin out. As he left, he called out to the Queen.

"Damn You! Damn you to hell! First the Romanovs now you! I refuse to take this disrespect for one moment longer! In due time, you will feel the pain of 1,000 executions! You'll see!"

SWITZERLAND-ABANDONED WARE HOUSE-1:36 AM

With no job, and thus no money, Rasputin had slept on a cold ground in the snow of Switzerland since he was banned from Russia. He hoped he could sleep in the warm castle of Grimhilde, but his job was turned down. As he returned to his temporary home, Bartok slowly hopped off Rasputin's shoulder. He lets out small groan.

"Sleeping here again are we?"

The frustrated Rasputin simply growled at him. Bartok continued.

"We'd be in the nicest warmest bed in Castle Grimhilde, but nope, we're here on the cold hard ground."

Bartok's statements were simply making Rasputin angrier.

"You know, I have a feeling you are mad at me…are you just mad at me? Taking the frustration that you totally blowed the interview out on your little buddy? That can't be-"

Before he could finish, Rasputin raised his foot, and attempted to step on Bartok. Bartok dodged. He tried again, bet he missed, again. This process went on for a moment until Rasputin let out a painful groan. He clutched his leg.

"Ah, I can't strain my leg to much. This hard floor is making my body ache oh so painfully!"

Rasputin reached into his pocket…

"I didn't want to have to do this…"

He pulled out the glowing green reliquary. Bartok commented,

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

Rasputin ignored him. He simply smiled as tiny green bat like demons soared out of the reliquary. They flowed around is fingers. He instead preached to Bartok and the demons,

"Now, what do we do to her? Let's take away the thing she values most! The question is, what would that be?" Rasputin stroked his long beard as he pondered.

"Well…" Bartok said,

"If anything, she was a hot one, eh master?"

Rasputin swatted at Bartok, and then looked back down at the reliquary.

"She _is_ a vain little toad!"

He chuckled a little…

"That's it…go my pretties…"

SWITZERLAND-CASTLE GRIMHILDE-8:30 AM

The Queen yawned as she awakened. She looked at her hands, her fingers were longer and the skin was shriveled. She stumbled out of bed to the wash room, but when she looked in the mirror, she was horrified! She let out a screech of terror! She was extremely elderly! Her raven black hair had become ghost white. She was covered in warts!

"The sorcerer!"

She ran out of her castle and rushed after Rasputin.

SWITZERLAND-THE OUTSKIRTS-10:01 AM

Rasputin and Grimhilde stood in front of each other. The Queen pointed at him and shouted,

"I finally found you!"

Rasputin simply laughed,

"Oh, your majesty! I simply adore your new look! Ah-Ha! You have to give me your plastic surgeon! Da ha ha!"

Before she knew it, Bartok was flying in the air, she soared through Grimnhilde's cloak, and, soon, in his talons, he held her pouch of all of the money she carried. He dropped it in Rasputin's hand. Grimhilde reached into her pocket.

"I'll take that money back; you won't need it, not where you're going!"

The Queen pulled out a steel mace. With a single swing, he wiped Rasputin's head clear off! She chuckled and began to turn back, until, she heard Rasputin's headless body moving. She watched in awe as the headless body walked on two feet, found his head, and screwed it back on.

"Nice try! Ah ha!"

"I'll call my guards on you!"

"Good idea; I hope they recognize you! Da ha ha ha ha!"

Grimhilde took a quick look around, and found an enormous boulder at the tip of a nearby cliff. She ran for it. Rasputin simply didn't care. He and Bartok stayed where they were. They had a plan. Grimhilde began to pry the boulder down the cliff with a large stick.

"Da ha ha ha ha! I'll crush every bone in your body!"

"I don't think so!"

Rasputin raised his reliquary to the air, as it unleashed a bolt of green lighting that destroyed the cliff she was standing on. She screamed with agony as she fell.

Rasputin looked at the pouch Bartok stole.

"Yes! This should be enough to rent a nice motel room until I find a new employer!"

They say the ravine Grimhilde fell down was so large, if you approach the edge and listen close enough, you can still hear her scream as she falls.


	4. Pay the Piper

I do not own the character used here.

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

Oliver and Company-1988-Disney

All Dogs Go to Heaven -1989-Don Bluth

NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA-SYKES' WAREHOUSE-11: 57 PM

"Aw, man, this is a scary one, Mr. Carface!"

"Killer…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

Carface and Killer were entering Sykes' abode. Carface pushed the doorbell as it made a small buzzing noise. A raspy voice could be heard.

"What? What the hell is it?"

"It's me, Carface!"

"Come in, and make it quick!"

As Carface and Killer made their way through the dark hallways, Sykes' terrifying voice made Killer tremble. Carface simply rolled his eyes at the little coward. Sykes' voice would echo…

"How long? 48 days? Whatever just kill 'em! Alright, I'll call you back, Ratcliffe; I've got some business to take care of!"

Carface seated himself in a rolling chair. Sykes put the phone down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't good old Mr. Carface Carruthers! Do we have something green and leafy to make me very happy?"

"Ah, come on, Billy, you and I have known each other for a long time! Can't you make a small exception for an old buddy?"

"Carface, I do not believe you understand your predicament…"

Killer shivered again.

"…when I don't get my money…"

Sykes raised his hand…

"…people get hurt!"

Sykes snapped his fingers, and in almost an instant, Sykes' two twin Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto charged at Killer from behind Sykes' desk, growling and barking wildly. Killer let out a girlish shriek, however, the two malicious dogs, were literally stalled at barley a centimeter away from Killer's face, their leashes attached to another chair behind Sykes' desk. Sykes snapped a second time, and pulled a pair of bone shaped dog treats from a drawer in his desk, and tossed them to the dogs.

"Good boys…"

Roscoe and DeSoto returned to behind the desk, chuckling to themselves...

"We got 'em good, eh, Roscoe?"

Roscoe simply let out a mean spirited laugh in response. Sykes pulled a lighter and another large cigar from his coat pocket.

"Now, let me show you something, Carface."

Carface raised his eyebrows at the loan shark. Sykes looked at the cigar with longing, then, he grinned.

"Cuban cigars, Carface. I had to pull some strings to get my hands on them, but it was really worth it."

Sykes flicked the lighter's switch, as a small flame sparked. He lifted it to the cigar as it lit on fire.

"See, here are most people Carface." He enlightened as he took a small drag on the cigar. Only a small amount of paper burned. "See? I pay them a little, they pay me a little. Everything is fine."

Carface rolls his eyes, while Killer, still traumatized by Roscoe and DeSoto, was hiding behind Carface.

"Now, here is you, Carface." Sykes took an extremely long drag off of the cigar. "You take lots of money, and never pay it back. And you know what happens to people like you?" Sykes finished the cigar, as the ash falls onto an ash tray, which he emptied into a waste paper basket sitting next to his desk. Sykes went on, "You have until tomorrow, Carface. 8:00 AM. I'll be there, and if there's nothing green, something will be red!"

QUEENS, NY, USA- CARFACE'S HIDEOUT-2:25 AM

Carface and Killer drop themselves off in the casino hall of their casino.

"Oh, Carface! This is bad! Really bad! Sykes will take us by our necks and-"

"Killer!"

"Um, yeah?"

"Shut up! I have a plan…"

"What? Are you going to give him his money like you should?"

"Ah, Killer. You don't understand…."

MANHATTEN, NY, USA-STREETS-3:59 AM

Sykes stepped into his large silver car and stepped in the gas pedal. He was mad as a bull! He pulled out of the driveway, and pulled on the ignition lever so hard, he pulled it clear off!

"I want my damn money!"

The car speeded off onto the highway! He didn't care who or what was in the way, his goal was to collect!

Meanwhile, Killer is looking out from Carface's hideout with a pair of binoculars.

"He's coming sir!"

"Then, set up his surprise!"

"You mean, the money sir?"

"No, you little moron, the _big_ surprise!"

Killer runs down to the driveway where a small AMC Gremlin was sitting. Killer opened the trunk and packed it with several sticks of dynamite and crates of pure TNT. Carface pulled the door open, and pulled the ignition, went behind the car, and pushed it down the driveway.

"W-What good will this do?"

"Just watch…"

Killer got out his binoculars, but Carface slapped them out of his hands.

"Trust me, you will not need those.

On the highway, Sykes was driving like a madman and not looking until he noticed an AMC Gremlin with no driver! His eyes grew filled with fear.

"Oh son of a…"

Then, the AMC Gremlin filled with explosives came in contact with Sykes' Lincoln Continental. The explosion was massive, and could be seen from across the city. Carface was right. Killer didn't need the binoculars.

AND NOW, A 9-NEWS SPECIAL REPORT

A shaky helicopter camera flew high above the remains of the crash. A nervous voice talking.

"This is Josh Henderson with 9-News, it seems a car crash has caused an enormous explosion in New York, an AMC Gremlin with no know driver packed with explosives, collided with Lincoln Continental. The owner of the Lincoln has been identified as loan shark, Bill Sykes. Although neither bodies were found, they can both be presumed dead…"

Carface picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Ah ha ha, perfect!

Roscoe and DeSoto had also seen the News Report. DeSoto was sad, while Rosoce was more angry.

"Don't worry, DeSoto, we'll find this little rat bastard and tear him to ribbons!"


	5. Inside the Black Cauldron

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH!

The Black Cauldron-1985-Disney

The Prince of Egypt-1998-Dream Works

WARNING: These are the two villains I'm not totally familiar with, so it may seem a bit OOC, but I'll try my best!

EGYPT-RAMSES' PALACE-2:49 PM

The entrance of the Palace of the pharaoh opens wide as two figures are seen, one tall and skinny, one short and fat, each one hanging on to the arm of a small green monster. The two men toss the monster out.

"But-but please! The Horned King would-"

"How dare you insult Pharaoh Ramses like this?"

"Away with you!"

The green creature, simply known as the Creeper, returned to his abode, a castle owned by the Horned King. He steps up numerous stairs until he arrives in the mighty ruler's throne room. The Horned King sat upon his large throne.

"Ah, Creeper! Did you gain some of the Pharaoh's slaves, as I asked?" he gripped his glass of wine in his long, skinny, arm.

"Well, um, not exactly…"

"_What?" _The Horned King scowled as he crushed the wine glass in his grip, as the red liquid spilled all over the floor. He got up from his throne and clutched the Creeper around his neck.

"P-Please, master, I tried but they just slammed the door in my face!"

The furious king held Creeper up to his face,

"I'm marching over there myself, and if I don't gain a single worker, _heads will roll_!"

EGYPT-RAMSES' THRONE ROOM-7:55 PM

Ramses' high priests, Hotep and Huy stepped into the Throne room. Hotep spoke,

"Pharaoh, you have a visitor."

Ramses rubbed his temples; he had a beating head ache from his rather aggravating encounter with the Creeper.

"I thought I told you _no more visitors!_"

"This guy seems to mean business!"

With a loud groan, and a gesture of the hand, the Horned King entered the Throne Room.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the Horned King. And I come to-"

"I haven't time for such foolishness. State your business."

"I was interested in a trade…" he pulled a few gold coins from his purple robes. "Some gold, for a small fraction of your slaves."

"Agh, not this again! Away with him!"

"What? You dare defy me?" A pair of guards appeared, but the King simply pushed them off of him.

"Who do you think you are? I am the Master of the Black Cauldron! I can use it to crush and your pyramids in an instant!"

"I'll take that as a challenge!"

"You want to go to war with the Horned King? You won't come close to standing a chance!"

"Now you mock me? I will see your head on the end of my sword for this!"

"We'll see, you will see…"

The Horned King left the room, without another word. Ramses stood from his throne.

"Ready the armies, immediately!" Huy argued,

"Sir, isn't this a little rash?"

"I will _not_ be the weak link! Now do as I say and _ready the armies!_"

UNCHARTHED EUROPE-THE HORNED KING'S PALACE-1:02 AM

"Sire, how do you intend to battle with the armies of Egypt?"

"With a little surprise I've been saving…"

The Horned King pulls a large grey sheet off of a small podium, revealing his trump card, the Black Cauldron.

The armies of Egypt in their chariots ride on with their weapons, approaching the castle; however, suddenly, not a few feet away from Ramses' face, a spiral of pure fire came down onto the ground! Sweat dripped down Ramses' face, as the pure heat engulfed him. This was the power of the Black Cauldron. However, a few soldiers, along with Ramses himself, managed to pick themselves up and march on.

"Ah! Sire they are still alive!"

"I know what I must do, just watch."

The Horned King made a few hand gestures, as the cauldron glowed red. The Creeper tugged on the King's arm.

"Come on sir, we can get a better view upstairs!

The Horned King and the Creeper watched as a huge hole literally opened up in the sky, as oceans of water fell down, and swallowed the armies of Egypt. Ramses witnessed his army fall. The water came closer to him.

"N-No…no, this can't be happening!"

Ramses held out his arms and closed his eyes, as the water clutched him, and tossed him onto a nearby, large, very sharp rock. Ramses tried to pick himself up; however, he coughed, and collapsed, dead. The Horned King watched in pure, sadistic delight.

"This is what happens when you disobey the Horned King. Remember that, for your own sake."

NUKE YORK-MOK'S LAB-1:34 ARE

Mok pressed a button on his monitor as the screen shut off. The fight was overwhelming, indeed. It left him pondering, as he got up and walked toward the door, that is, until, Zip intrudes.

"Hey, boss! What ya doin'?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Zip."

Mok travels over to his super computer and dialed in a small password. A large grid with the faces of numerous villains appeared.

"Who are they, boss?"

"Our adversaries."

"Hmmm…that one looks like trouble, boss!"

Zip pointed at the picture of a man wearing a top hat and had Voodoo dolls in the background of his photo.

"Facilier? He can't be much of a threat…" Mok re-assured his simple minded minion. Then he began to murmur to himself.

"…could he?"


	6. Bloodshed at NIMH

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED HERE!

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

The Great Mouse Detective-1986-Disney

The Secret of NIMH-1982-Don Bluth

Sleeping Beauty-1959-Disney

Cinderella-1950-Disney

An American Tail-1986-Don Bluth

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West-1991

Aladdin-1992-Disney

The Little Mermaid-1989-Disney

USA-NIMH CONFERENCE HALL-4:17 PM

As usual, the rather belligerent Jenner was preaching to the high ranking members of the Rats of NIMH to abandon their plan and remain in the rose bush.

"There's no doubt, the humans will discover us any minute now!"

"Then we have no choice but to take action as soon as possible!"

"We can't match up to the humans in war; we'll be killed for sure!"

"All we need to do is poison them…"

"How would you even fathom going to war with the humans!"

"The only thing keeping us from getting them is their cat!"

However, just then, an unfamiliar voice calls from outside the doorway.

"Yes, but they also have their dogs…"

The new rat didn't really seem to be a rat. He was large and maybe even bigger then a rat, but he had some of the details of a mouse. He smoked a long classy cigarette pole. Jenner rolled his eyes.

"Who's this? There are no visitors around here!" one of the other rats spoke up for the new visitor.

"This is our newest member. Professor Ratigan."

"My dearest apologies, I'm still trying to find my way around here." Ratigan replied, with some of his henchmen around him.

Jenner didn't like the looks of this. He skipped the salutations and argues with his claims.

"Dogs? No different and no stronger then a cat!" Ratigan's cronies all shoke their head, convinced you simply can't argue with Professor Ratigan.

"The average dog could crush one of us in an instant; it's simply safer if we move away from this death trap." Replied Ratigan, in his hammiest most convincing voice.

"If you live ruled by fear you can't accomplish anything."

"We can't stand up to _anything; _the bravest man knows when to walk away."

The fellow rats began to mutter in agreement. This enraged Jenner.

"_What? _You're going to agree with this inept newcomer over me, a member of this group for years. He's nothing special! Just a garden variety _rat!_"

Ratigan's followers all gasped. Ratigan pulled the cigarette pole out of his mouth and snapped it half, his face bright red with rage. All of the other rats in the room were confused. He stomped toward Jenner, each massive step shaking the room.

"I am _not_ a rat!" Ratigan's followers reassured him.

"Of course not!"

"Y-yeah, you're a mouse!"

"A-a-a, a big one!"

Jenner exchanged a look of confusion with the other rats. However, Ratigan grabbed Jenner by the collar of his shirt.

"I challenge you to a dual!"

"…Challenge accepted."

Ratigan dropped Jenner and left, dropping a clock on the floor were Jenner sat.

"Meet me in the court yard at mid night." He hissed just lowly enough to make sure nobody knew of their plans.

USA-NIMH SWAMP-MID NIGHT

Jenner and Ratigan met at the agreed spot. Ratigan's followers as well as a few curious and nervous rats. Ratigan pulled a pocket watch from his jacket.

"Right on time…"

"Enough of the song and dance!" shouted Jenner as he pulled out his sword. He ran toward the much larger rodent, and struck him in the chest! Ratigan let out a shriek of pain as he clutched the scar on his chest. His eyes bright red, he charges at Jenner, and punches Jenner in the face, knocking Jenner on to his back. Ratigan towers over Jenner and steps on Jenner's ribs. Jenner barley manages to stand up, cradling his arm. However, there's not an instant of relief, as Ratigan turns around and swats Jenner with his massive tail like a fly. Ratigan stood before Jenner, prepared to kill him, until Jenner manages to speak,

"Go ahead…" he gasped. "…kill me, but when the other rats find out you're a murderer, they won't take it lightly."

Ratigan turned around to walk away; however, Jenner springs back to life at Ratigan! Ratigan turns round, and this time, slashes Jenner with his claws. Three long red gashes marked Jenner's stomach. Jenner is winded, and is bent over, trying to catch his breath. Ratigan slashes Jenner, a second time which sends him flying a long distance into a pile of logs, finishing him off. Ratigan smoothes back his hair and looks down onto the other rats, scared out of their minds. He commands them…

"You! Bury the body! You! Fix up any broken damage to the swamp. Clean up any possible evidence that I killed him. If anyone asks, we saw the lawn mower get him."

SWEDEN-MALEFICENT'S CASTLE-6:09 PM

"Where is he? Where is Hades? Did you look in every part of the Underworld?" Maleficent shouted at her Goons. The leader spoke up,

"We-we-we looked in Cerberus' dog house, the River Styx, the Prison of Torture, and the Fates wouldn't tell us anything! But-but-but- then we saw this big smoke guy who said Hades was gone!"

"_Gone? Hades is gone? Did he simply-_wait, a man made of black smoke?" Maleficent seemed somewhat concerned as she looked down at the Goons, who nodded. Maleficent quickly stepped up to the top of her tower.

"…Hexxus…"

FRANCE-TREMAINE MANOR-11:55 PM

Lady Tremaine's mansion is very close to Notre Dame, which has been making a lot of noise as of late, so much, nobody could fall asleep. Tremaine was a bit aggravated but remained calm and knitted late at night. Cinderella would often catch up on her cleaning. Lucifer's bags under his eyes were enormous. Finally he fell asleep, but not a second after he fell asleep, Anastasia and Drizella slammed Lady Tremaine's bedroom door open and began screaming like banshees, waking him up.

"Mother! You simply must do something about all of that noise!"

"That stupid, stupid, Judge is too loud! Get over there and do something about it!" Tremaine put down her knitting and nodded as her daughters shouted. Lucifer grabbed a nearby pillow and put it over his ears.

"Alright, girls, I'll go over there and give him a piece of my mind." Lucifer gives out an enormous smile. She stepped up from her bed and walked over to Notre Dame. She knocked on the door, but found it was unlocked, and entered herself.

She walked in to find Rothbart, dabbling in magic, and thus, making tons of noise. Honestly amazed, she silently leaves.

NEW YORK-WARREN T RAT'S HIDEOUT-3:44 PM

Warren picks up his telephone and dials in a few numbers. It rings a few times, before he gets an answer.

"Cat R. Waul, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's Warren. You hear Sykes is dead?"

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, I could see the explosion from my house! I think it was Carface!"

"Roscoe and DeSoto won't be happy."

"Looks like Carface certainly didn't think that one through."

The two share a cruel laugh.

AGRABAH-THE ROYAL PALACE-5:16 PM

Jafar looked out at the flood not a few hundred miles away.

"Seems like the Horned King made quick work of the Egyptian army." Jafar tells the Sultan.

"Oh dear, you believe he's looking to do the same to us?"

"I wouldn't be worried, as long as we play our cards right."

Jafar saw himself out and stepped up a long staircase. Iago shouted,

"It's a good thing that the Pharaoh's out of the picture, eh Jafar!"

"Indeed, Iago…we'll make our move soon enough…"

ATLANTICA-URSULA'S GROTTO-7:22 PM

Flatsom and Jetsom's eyes fused together to make a crystal ball, in which Ursula watched Rasputin's fight with Queen Grimhilde.

"Well, I'm glad Rasputin won…" Ursula told her two eels. She popped a shrimp into her mouth and chewed it up, then swallowed.

"I never did like that annoying queen. She always thought she was prettier than me. And she was never afraid to brag about it. I'll never forget that day in High School when Maleficent and I turned her into a frog, and tried to dissect her in science class!" she laughed as she ate another shrimp.

"However things are starting to heat up. Maybe we should get ready to go into battle, ASAP, now all I need to do is obtain the trident…"


	7. Crowning Achievement

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

Robin Hood-1973-Walt Disney

The Princess and the Goblin-1992-József Gémes

Pocahantas-1995-Disney

Rock and Rule-1983-Clive A. Smith

Freddie as FRO7-1992-Jon Acevski

The Pebble and the Penguin-1995-Don Bluth

Open Season-2006-Sony Pictures Animation

ENGLAND-UNDERGROUND GOBLIN'S LAIR-1:31 AM

"We should take _revenge!_ We should move above ground, take them all prisoner, and move them down here with us! I want them eating the dirt, from _under my finger nails!_"

Shouts Prince Froglip to his followers.

"Yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

"Down with the Sun people!"

Were the cheers he was met with.

The working goblins dug through the ground, while Prince Froglip, and his mother and father stood above them and watched. Froglip read over a map.

"Judging by this map, right about now, we should be under Prince John's castle…" he explains, vile saliva flinging from his mouth with each word. "I'll go up, and kill their infantile ruler, to begin our reign!" Froglip crawled up a ladder into the castle from underground.

ENGLAND-PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE-6:40 PM

Froglip hops up from the hole and rushes to hide behind a curtain. He winded up right in Prince John's throne room. There he sat, counting up his taxes.

"5,567…5,568…5,569…" he named a bigger figure with the small 'ding' of each metal coin in his greedy hands. Froglip lifted his battle axe from his belt; however he made the mistake of dropping the heavy weapon.

_CLANG!_

Prince John let out a startled yelp. "Ah! Sir Hiss! Go see what's back there!" Froglip decided it was now or never, as he threw away the curtain, revealing himself to John.

"Well, well, well, and just what are you?"

"Prince John; I, Prince Froglip of the Goblins challenge you to war!"

"There's no way I'll allow such ugly creatures to take control of my kingdom! I'll crush all of you!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Prince John yelled at the top of his lungs;

"Guards! _Guards!_"

From every doorway and window of the castle chamber, numerous guards piled into the room, and cornered Froglip. Froglip acts quickly and slips out of a window. He pulls out a horn, sounding an enormous call, which called upon the goblin army, as they piled out of their digging holes, weapons in their dirty palms. They began to fight; arrows flew from the vulture's crossbows, piecing the goblin's feet, forcing some to retreat. However, larger goblins appeared and tackled some of the guard knights. The small scuffle would carry on into the night.

ENGLAND-PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE BASEMENT-2:51 AM

The brawl was, as of now, light. No fatalities, and John was capable of avoiding Froglip throughout its half day long span. Prince John sat on his throne, pouting, and Sir Hiss, with a piece of chalk in his tail, scribbled on a chalk board. He drew intricate lines that represented the underground mines.

"As you can see, the Goblins have invaded our mines, and are digging alternate holes, here, here, here, and here. If we let them keep going as planned, they will flood our mines, and eventually any land above the ground. We'd be safer if…"

Prince John didn't listen to a single word he said. His anger at the fact that some ugly creature had the nerve to take over his kingdom steamed him up. He couldn't take it; he sprang up from his seat, and yanked the chalk from Hiss' tail in a tremendous temper tantrum.

"Oh, Hiss! You little idiot! Stop listing off useless facts and _do something_...!"

Prince John carried on, slamming the chalk on the board, leaving numerous marks.

"Gah! Stupid! Idiot! Moron!"

"Ah! Ah! Sire, stop, stop, look!"

Prince John calmed down enough to listen to Hiss.

"What?"

"Look what you did!"

John stared at the chalk board, now coated with random tack marks. He was puzzled, and turned to Hiss.

"What's your point? I don't get it!"

Hiss smiled and picked up an eraser, and erased a few extra marks. The random lines John had drawn on the picture of the mines, when drawn together, revealed an alternate trailer for the mines, which would seamlessly backfire at the goblins and flood their home, with no damage to their own land…

ENGLAND-THE MINES-6:09 PM

Froglip stood before all of the goblins, in front of a large boulder, leaking with water.

"My subjects! Today, we will flood the Sun People! When we unleash this boulder, we will mark a _new age!"_ Froglip stepped out of the way, as two worker goblins stepped in and moved the small logs keeping the boulder in place, which rolled away with a giant load of water.

"Yes! Look at it-wait, no, something's wrong…"

As it turns out, in the night, John secretly sent out some soldiers to dig alternate tunnels to match the new drawing. The water rushed through different tunnels, which only lead to the goblin's abode, washing all of them out. It was even strong enough to wash away Froglip and his parents, standing on their higher ledge of the cave, where they assumed they would be safe. However, Froglip was capable of grabbing onto the rock base of Prince John's castle.

"Grrrr…my plan is failed, my empire is destroyed, and my dignity is gone. But if anything, I will crush that good for nothing Prince-"

By the time Froglip [ made it to the top of the tower, Prince John was waiting with a sword.

"J-_John!"_

"Where do you get the gull to do this to me?"

Prince John stuck his sword in a crack in the rock Froglip was hanging on to. He pried the rock with it, causing the half of the rock Froglip was hanging onto to detach and fall off, taking Froglip with it. Froglip fell from the very top of John's tower. Prince John pumped his fists in the air in joy.

"Yes! Ha Ha! I did it! I win!" he cheers as Sir Hiss rolls his eyes for not crediting him.

NUKE YORK-MOK'S SECRET LAB- 4:35 PM

Mok was typing away at his computer until a buzzing of his door went off. He stood up and opened the door to his guests, Governor Ratcliffe, El Supremo, and Messina, coiled around his shoulders.

"Ah, my guests. You're just in time." Mok welcomed his friends.

"My pleasure, Mr. Swagger." Ratcliffe replied.

"Come on! Show us to the coliseum!" El Supremo interrupted. He was quite excited to watch two villains destroy each other. Messina nodded in agreement.

Mok directed the small group to his super computer.

"A new fight is just starting…Ah, ha!"

The new match up flashed on the screen

"DRAKE VS SHAW"

"Hmm…it seems Drake is fighting yet again…"

The battle began on screen, taking place at Drake's lair. The large penguin tackled the hunter, no doubt snapping a couple bones. El Supremo chuckled, Messina grinned, and Ratcliffe cringed. Drake then proceeded to lift the hunter above his head.

"Hope you can swim, shark bait!" as he tossed Shaw into the Shark Infested Waters. The results flashed on screen, "WINNER: DRAKE"

Mok groaned. "Such a short fight. That's the tenth time Drake has won this week."

"T-Ten?" Ratcliffe questioned.

El Supremo was clapping with joy.

"Ah ha ha ha! We simply must get a computer like this! I don't want to miss a single one of these!" Mok continued,

"I've recorded other fights. Want to watch the rest?"

"But of course!"  
"Care to stay Mr. Ratcliffe?" Ratcliffe was honestly disturbed by the fight.

"N-No thank you, I must be headed off…"

Having left, Ratcliffe muttered to himself…

"Oh no, oh my, I simply must do something about this…"


	8. a Roll of the Dice

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used here.

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

The Princess and the Frog-2009-Disney

Rock and Rule-1982-Clive A. Smith

Sleeping Beauty-1959-Disney

The Little Mermaid-1989-Disney

Cinderella-1950-Disney

Tangled-2010-Disney

Enchanted-2007-Disney

The Sword and the Stone-1963-Disney

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA-DR. FACILIER'S VOODOO EMPORIUM-3:00 PM

_Knock. Knock._

"What do you want?" said Facilier, answering the door.

"Are you Dr. Facilier?" responded Mok.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm interested in your…'Voodoo Emporium'…"  
"Heh, come on in…"

Facilier opened the door wider, as it made an eerie creaking noise. Mok stepped inside, and sitting before him on a large wall was an enormous Tiki mask. Its eyes glowed as it smiled.

"W-what the-"

"Oh, don't mind him. Come along, Mr. Swagger."

Facilier sat Mok down at a small wooden table.

"You'll have to excuse me for just an instant; I must go obtain my cards."

Mok sat alone as he looked around the somewhat cramped shack. He looked around, rather uneasily. He looked to his left, and then he looked back at the wall where the Tiki masks were hanging, and was shock to see them smile. His heart skipped a beat.

"Are-are you alive?" the masks nodded.

"This must mean…Facilier owns real magic properties…" the mask's eyes glowed yellow again. Facilier returns to the table.

"Ah, I see you've been having some conversation with my friends…"

"Friends?"

"My Friends on the Other Side."

"You know, I really need to see myself out…"

Mok got up from his chair and left.

NUKE YORK-MOK'S LABORATORY-5:09 PM

Mok dialed in a few keys on his keyboard. Soon enough, on the screen of the Super Computer, the Friends on the Other Side appeared. They smiled again.

"Ah yes, Dr. Facilier's 'Friends on the Other Side'…allow me to make an offer…" The Friends looked at each other as Mok typed a few numbers into the computer, when the Masks witnessed the results, they grinned.

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA-DR. FACILIER'S VOODOO EMPORIUM-6:34 PM

Facilier is standing before the wall of Friends; he holds his hat in his hands. His large mop of dark hair was rather messy, as his nervous tone debated with the Friends.

"Alright, so…you've been, uh, talking with that Swagger guy, huh? You're not really gonna go with him, are you? Come on! He's nothing but some over grown rat!" just then, a voice echoed into the emporium.

"_Excuse me?_"

A bolt of lightning came through the ceiling and slowly shaped into Mok's body. The light was blinding. Mok stood before him.

"Greeting once again, Facilier." Facilier scowled at Mok.

"What, you want to start something?"

"Why not? Show me what you've got!"

Facilier grinned and lifted his Voodoo staff and hit Mok in the face with it. A tooth flew from his mouth. Facilier slammed him in the face a second time, knocking Mok onto his back. He placed the end of the staff on his neck, threatening to puncture his throat and kill him.

"Any last words, Mr. Swagger?" Mok coughed a bit.

"_Wait!_ Let your friends decide…" Facilier rolled his eyes and lifted the staff back up.

"Alright, fine." The pair turned to the Friends.

The Friends grinned and emerged from the wall.

"_Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom…" _Facilier grinned,

"That's right, take him away…" however, he was interrupted.

"_Are ya read-y?"_

"Am-am _I_ ready?"

"_Are ya read-y?"_

"Wait! You mean you pick him?"

Two large arms emerge from underground and clutch Facilier's legs.

"No! No, wait! Don't, stop it!"

The two arms dragged Facilier toward a swirling green portal.

"I don't wanna go yet! No! No!"

His yells echoed as they dragged him to the underworld.

Mok grinned. The powers of voodoo were now his.

UNCHARTED EUROPE-MALEFICENT'S CASTLE-1:49 AM

Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Madam Mim, Narissa, Gothel, and Ursula, (in her 'Vanessa' form so she may travel on land easier.) sat together at a large table, playing cards scattered all over it. Each villainess held a small hand of cards. In the center of the table, a small piece of paper lay. On it, written in rather messy hand writing, read;

*Hades

*Frollo

*Grimhilde

*Sykes

*Facilier

Maleficent studied the list very closely.

"…each one destroyed by another villain…"

Gothel rolled her eyes.

"I sure hope I don't get caught up in this. I mean, come on, dragged to the underworld, tossed off a building, struck by lightning, and an enormous car crash. I'd hate to see what's in store for me."

"Maybe if you were any good at magic you could defend yourself." responded Mim.

Tremaine pet Lucifer, who was sitting on her lap.

"I'd be happy to get rid of Rothbart, anything to stop all of that wretched noise."

Narissa pulled an apple from her basket.

"And perhaps I can drop this off at Mok's abode?"

Maleficent slammed her staff on the ground.

"Enough of this! If we spot a villain approaching, we destroy them!"

"These villains seem pretty strong…" argued Ursula.

"It's not impossible, you saw the Horned King, Ratigan, and Prince John! I hear Ratcliffe has plans as well."

Soon afterward, one of Gothel's hairs turned grey.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I must be on my way. Thanks for having me over, Maleficent. We'll have to do so again sometime." As she made her exit.

Mim and Narissa stood up as well.

"I better be on my way as well, I think if I leave now, I can catch Merlin…and finally crush him. Da ha ha ha!"

Everyone left exept for Maleficent, Tremaine, and Ursula. The trio then noticed a woman clad in red sitting upon a throne.

"Something tells me she may be trouble…" says Maleficent. "Apparently her name is Messina, and she's a shape shifter."

"We could simply fool her into turning into a mouse, and let Lucifer take it from there…" said Lady Tremaine, as Lucifer licks his lips. Ursula stands up.

"Well, my plan to obtain the trident is almost coming to fruition, with it, I should be able to defeat any villain that gives me trouble." She explains with a chuckle.

Maleficent is then shocked to see a blue skinned body drifting toward the shores of the River Styx…


	9. Carnage For Hire

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

Beauty and the Beast-1991-Disney

The Pebble and the Penguin-1995-Don Bluth

Pocahantes-1992-Disney

Who Framed Roger Rabbit?-1988-Disney and Touchstone Pictures

ARCTIC OCEAN-RATCLIFFE'S BOAT-1:24 AM

Ratcliffe's large wooden boat was carried up and down by the enormous waves, in the captain's quarters, Gaston and Le Fou waited. Eventually Governor John Ratcliffe stepped down the stairs and closed the hatch.

"Good evening, sir, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Cut to the chase, Governor, why did you drag me out here?"

"I've got info on what is likely going to be a series of very unfortunate events."

Ratcliffe stood up from his seat and pulled a map from a nearby shelf. He rolled it open on the table.

"We are traveling to _Antarctica!_"

"_What_? I'm not going to Antarctica! It's too far away."

Ratcliffe rolled his eyes and pulled a large brief case from under the table. He entered a combination, ad it opened up to reveal it is completely full of money.

"Mr. Gaston, if you can hunt down the bird I want you to, all of this money is _yours_."

"A bird? All of that money for one bird?" Gaston's interest grew ever so slightly. Ratcliffe pulled a second piece of paper from the shelf.

"This bird in particular. It's known as 'Drake'." Ratcliffe unrolled the paper to reveal an illustration of a very large and powerful looking penguin called Drake. Gaston was honestly shocked by the bird's size.

"I'm not too sure anymore…" Le Fou laughed,

"Ha! Gaston's to chicken to fight a penguin!" Gaston raised up his arm as if he was going to hit him, as Le Fou took duck and cover under his beer mug. Gaston looks back towards Ratcliffe.

"_Nothing_ scares Gaston! Bring on this 'Drake' I'll bring him back!"

ANTARCTICA-DRAKE'S LAIR-4:14 AM

Drake sat upon his throne, bored out of his mind. Villain after villain had appeared to challenge him, but not a single one worth fighting. Then, he heard footsteps. Standing a few feet away, Gaston squinted. It seemed close enough to the picture. Drake got up from his giant seat and looked over at the powerful hunter. He grinned, not only was he large and powerful looking, but he had some deadly looking weaponry. He was going to have a hard time defeating him, but he would win. Drake charged at Gaston full force with his elbow straight out forward. Gaston pulled his bow and arrow from his gear and pulled back the arrow, and waited a few seconds. When Drake was but a foot away from him, Gaston let go of the arrow, which struck Drake in the stomach. The impact sent Drake down the stairs with a mighty slam. Gaston let out a mighty laugh and jumped down onto the bird, but Drake acted quickly and rose up both of his legs, kicking Gaston in the stomach and landing him on his back. Drake got back up and lifted up a massive rock.

"Say your prayers, you little…"

Gaston stood back up and got out a knife. He jabbed the sharp end into Drake's arm. Drake let out a yell of pain, as Gaston lifted him above his head. He tossed him down the middle of the stair case.

"Yes! Nobody beats Gaston!"

ENGLAND-RATCLIFFE'S MANSION-3:22 PM

Ratcliffe smiled as he read over the letter he was sent. It confirmed Gaston's victory. He put the letter in a drawer as he suddenly heard a raging motor outside. He looked out the window to find a large black car. Out of the car piled five distinct looking weasels. Next thing he knew, rapid guns shots could be heard, and he quickly ran down to his front door, to fins numerous bullet holes surrounding it, as the doorknob fell off. The whole weasel gang, Wise Guy, Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid welcomed themselves into Ratcliffe's home. Wise Guy commanded his little gang.

"Alright, search around the place, and leave no stone unturned." Ratcliffe objected.

"Um, excuse me, sirs…" but, before he knew if, Wise Guy had a revolver to his head. Despite which, he kept his cool.

"Shut your trap, Ratcliffe, I'll ask the questions here!" Ratcliffe looked around as the other weasels ran sacked his home. He cringed as wheezy took a cigarette from his mouth and rubbed the end of it out and the wall, and not a second later, light a new one and put in his mouth.

"Now, where is he?"

"Where is whom?"

"You know who I'm talking about! We got a reliable tip off; you picked up some sick, beat up guy on the streets, now he's planning stuff, big stuff, stuff you know about!"

Ratcliffe remained stubborn and wouldn't open his mouth. He looked around some more to find Stupid breaking into his liquor cabinet, and helping himself to bottle after bottle. Stupid let out an enormous belch, the large noise of which knocked over Wise Guy right off of his feet. The other weasels laughed hysterically.

"Stop that _laughing!_" Wise Guy whined as he picked up a liquor bottle and slammed Greasy in the head with it to shut him up.

"Don't you what happens when you can't stop laughing?" soon enough all of the weasels started beating each other up, enough time for Ratcliffe to sneak off and obtain his rifle. He pointed his large gun towards the group, stopping all of them.

"Hey, hey, hey, be cool, with that, man!" Greasy begged. Ratcliffe rolled his eyes.

"Now, who sent you here?"

"Mr. Cat R. Waul said not to tell no one!" explained Stupid. Wise Guy punched Stupid in the stomach as Wheezy put his face in his palm. Psycho simply laughed at all of the ongoing chaos. Greasy was simply cradling his head, still a bit shaken up from the glass bottle to his head.

"We'd better book now, eh boss?" Wheezy suggested in between coughs. Wise Guy took a brief look around.

"Alright, we'll be back Ratcliffe, you'd better behave yourself."

The weasels left and Ratcliffe let out a long sigh.

"They know…"

FRANCE-PARIS-4:44 PM

"Gaston, what is it you need to show me so desperately?"

"Please, Belle, just follow me, there's something I've got to show you."

Belle followed Gaston into his cabin.

"Is it another one of your large rifles?"

"No…"

Something large was hanging on Gaston's wall, covered by a sheet.

"…behold!"

Gaston removed the sheet.

"Oh my word-_AAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Belle ran out of the cabin screaming in fear at the mounted head of Drake. Gaston, bitterly disappointed, simply shuts the door.

"Stupid Le Fou, never taking his advice again."


	10. The Battle for the Trident

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

The Little Mermaid-1989-Disney

Freddie as FRO7-1992-the Rank Organisation

Aladdin-1992-Disney

Sleeping Beauty-1959-Disney

The Lion King-1994-Disney

101 Dalmations-1961-Disney

Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins-2000-Disney

The Emperor's New Groove-2000-Disney

The Sword and the Stone-1963-Disney

Robin Hood-1973-Disney

The Great Mouse Detective-1986

The Rescuers-1977-Disney

The Nightmare Before Christmas-1993-Tim Burton and Disney

Peter Pan-1953-Disney

The Jungle Book-1987-Disney

Ferngully: The Last Rainforest-1992-10th Century Fox

PACIFIC OCEAN-ATLANTICA-6:03 PM

"Let her go!"

"Not a chance, Trident, we made a deal!"

"D-daddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I…"

Before Ariel could finish, Trident fired a strong blast from his trident at the contract itself, pushing her backward. However, nothing happened. Ursula explained with a cruel chuckle.

"See? The contract is binding, legal, and completely un-breakable, even for you; of course…I've always been a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very high price. However, I may want to exchange for someone more…useful…" Ursula generated a new contract. Trident closed his eyes and pointed his trident at the contract, as his name wrote itself upon it. Ursula grinned.

"Ha! It's done then!" as Trident was reduced to a small, shriveled shrimp like creature. Ursula picked up his crown and wore it upon her own head, and then proceeded to grip the trident in her tentacles.

"Ha-hah! I did it!" the ocean glowed bright yellow with the trident's evil power, catching Messina's attention. She looked over her rooftop and witnessed the chaotic place the sea had become. She climbed over the ledge and into the ocean, where she turned into a small sea snake. Two small fish scattered and fled as the landed, showing her large jaws. Flatsom and Jetsam, who were hiding nearby, managed to escape as well.

"Messina has arrived…"

"..and she intends to…"

"…take away the trident…" Ursula smirked.

"Oh really? I'll just have to fry up the little shrimp!"

However, it isn't long until Messina arrives in the cave. She appeared in a form that was similar to her human form, only with gills. She hid a knife behind her back. Unaware that Ursula knew of her plans, she pretended to try and congratulate her.

"Ursula! I see you have acquired the trident…" Ursula decided to play along until she can make her move.

"Messina! So good to see you again, let me get out some wine for a celebration to a new age!" Ursula turned around and began digging through a cabinet. Messina raised her knife from behind her back, but all of the sudden, one of Ursula's tentacles wrapped around Messina's wrist. Ursula turned around, with a furious look in her eye.

"So, you thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh?" she tossed Messina a very far distance, out of the cave and into a pile of rubble. Next thing Messina knew the cave began to fill up with a dark ink, as the cave Ursula was inside burst wide open; Ursula had grown several hundred feet tall! In response, Messina flew out of the water herself.

"Prepare yourself, Messina!" Messina soared out from inside the water. She began to ponder,

"What to do, what to do?" Messina noticed a small boat nearby. She used her power to start a whirlpool that picked up the boat. If this was going to work, she had to time it just right. Ursula dipped her trident into the water and attempted to disrupt the whirlpool, but to no avail. Just at the correct moment, Messina stopped the whirlpool, sending the boat into Ursula's stomach. The tip of the boat stabbed her right in the stomach. She let out a cry of agony as her body drifted to the bottom of the sea.

THE UNDERWORLD-THE RIVER STYX-7:18 PM

Maleficent, Jafar, Scar, Madam Mim, Zurg, Cruella de Vil, Madame Medusa, Prince John, Ratigan Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Oogie Boogie, and Yzma each sat in a canoe in the River Styx. Something was strange about Hades' absence, and Maleficent wanted as many members of the council as possible to investigate.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" complained Zurg.

"Enough, now, may the council meeting begin." Maleficent interjected. "Now then, I'm sure you've all noticed the sudden disappearance of Hades."

"I'll bet it was that scoundrel, Rasputin, wasn't it?" Jafar questioned.

"Nonsense! It was obviously Rothbart!" Yzma argued.

"Whoever it was, we'll approach them and give them a piece of our minds for causing all of this trouble!" explained Captain Hook as he polished his hook with a rag. The small group docked at the shore of the underworld. Pain and Panic noticed.

"Panic! It's the council!"

"Oh no! They won't be happy"

"We'd better distract them!"

The council stepped out of the canoe and approached the stair case that lead to the throne that used to belong to Hades.

"W-wait you can't come in here!" Pain argued.

"Why ever not?" Scar argued.

"Well, um…there's a bug infestation!" Pain tried to come up with an excuse.

"No problem! Probably some friends of mine!" Oogie Boogie responded, somewhat excited.

"Well, we are...painting Hexxus' throne room!" Panic said, but then slapped his mouth closed, having realized he revealed the new lord of the underworld.

"We haven't time for such nonsense. Now, let us through!" Prince John commanded.

"_Make us!_" in response, Mim turned into a dragon,

"Okay!" she exclaimed as she breathed fire upon the two demons. Pain and Panic were coated in ash, which made Ratigan laugh. The group then calmly passes through.

They stepped in to find Hexxus sitting upon Hades' throne. Just then, a green spirit floated through. Maleficent took note, and grabbed it. Upon finding who it was, she was shocked.

"Ursula!"

"Oh, hey the gang's all here, ain't it?"

"This explains why I couldn't get a hold of you for this meeting of up most importance."

"Well, I got into a bit of a scuffle. Anyway, I'd better be on my way."

"You seem calm about spending eternity in the underworld…"

"Oh, I have a bit of a back-up plan." The group focused back upon Hexxus.

"Hey there pals, how are you doing?" Hexxus greeted the group.

"Enough of the song and dance, what happened to Hades?"

"Hades insulted me directly! He wanted to use me for one of his schemes and I destroyed him!" Maleficent's jaw dropped at the very thought of Hades being dead. Jafar was suspicious.

"Not possible! A god cannot die. What did you really do with him?"

"Yeah! What do you think we are? Stupid?" Cruella agreed.

"Look, I fought him, and I blew him away! He fell into the River Styx!" the group looked over the ledge into the river. Shere Khan closed one eye and looked deeper in the river.

"I don't see anything down there…" he said.

"If I can bring my crocodiles next time, we can search a bit…" Medusa suggested.

"See? Nobody can get out of there. Now, leave!" the group piled back onto the canoe. However, none of the noticed a blue skinned hand attempt to grip the boat and join with his friends again…


	11. Sound the Drums of War

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH:

Sleeping Beauty-1959-Disney

Bartok the Magnificent-1999-Don Bluth

Hercules-1997-Disney

Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas-1993-Dreamworks

Ferngully: the Last Rain Forest-1992-20th Century Fox

Numerous other films are referenced, but it's not totally necessary to be familiar with them.

RUSSIA-CZAR PALACE-7:08 PM

T'was the young Czar's birthday, and a large party was held. He insisted that all of the citizens of Russia be invited. The palace was packed, as Ludmilla, from the entrance desperately finds her way through the enormous crowd to where the young Czar, Ivan, sat upon his throne with Vol standing next to him.

"Now, Prince Ivan, are you sure this guest list isn't too much?" Ludmilla asks the young Czar.

"It's my birthday, why should I limit those who enjoy it?"

"Yes, but all of these commoners dancing the royal ballroom-"

"I think that's enough out of you." interrupted Ivan. "Come on, enjoy the party!"

Ludmilla simply rolls her eyes and sits in nearby chair. Ivan turns to Vol, somewhat concerned.

"Ah, she's just bitter 'cause nobody will dance with her." Vol insisted, which made Ivan chuckle a bit.

However, a large green bolt of lightning blasted through the palace doors. The light it left slowly flowed and took a form of a human body. Before long, Maleficent was standing before them.

"Ah, a very intriguing party, Prince Ivan. The royals, the gentry, I have seen all of these faces at least once before." Maleficent introduced herself.

"Maleficent, what do you want?" Vol exclaimed.

"I simply wanted to wish the young Czar a happy birthday...I was distressed at not receiving an invitation."

Vol swallowed, he had a feeling he knew where this was going."L-Leave! Leave now!"

"Alright, now, I know this isn't that actual date of Ivan's birth. So, I'll give you a second chance to plan a second gala, and I hope to receive an invite.", and with that, she left. Ludmilla crossed her arms. Nobody would keep her from taking over the kingdom. She had to make her move.

NUKE YORK-MOK'S LAB-9:57 PM

Mok had been doing some research for some time now, and had brushed up on most every other villain in the world. A knock was heard at the door.

"You may come in." he called, as Ludmilla entered through the doorway.

"Ah, Ms. Ludmilla. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Let's skip the formalities and get right to it shall we? I need the power to dispose of a villain."

"Oh really? Who would that be? Waltham? The Phantom Blot? Demona?"

"No, Maleficent."

Mok was honestly shocked. He didn't honestly intend to offer anything to Ludmilla; until he heard who her target was.

"Surely you're joking; Maleficent is the mistress of all evil!"

"And I am going to take her title! Now, I want the power; and I want it now!"

Mok could tell Ludmilla wasn't leaving anytime soon. So, he walked over to his computer and typed in a short combo. A secret compartment opened up, holding a little glass vile filled with bright pink liquid.

"All you have to do is drink this and your power level will rise tenfold." Ludmilla picked up the vile and tucked it in her pocket.

"Thank you, Mr. Swagger; I'm off to begin my first step on claiming my throne!"

UNCHARTED EUROPE-THE FORBIDDEN VALLEY-11:42 PM

Ludmilla arrived where Maleficent resided. She pulled the potion from her pocket, poured it into her mouth. She began to grow much taller, and then her skin turned pink and covered in scales.

"W-What's going on here?"

She became very plump, and her face narrowed into that of a lizard'. Soon enough, she was a full fleshed dragon! She looked at her reflection in a puddle, and was furious at her now ugly body, and she would take her anger out on Maleficent. She marched through the valley towards Maleficent's castle. Her large footsteps could be heard from a mile away, as Maleficent climbed up to the top of her castle's tower. Ludmilla climbed up the tower next to Maleficent's, prepared to tear her apart.

"You fool! You dare challenge the mistress of all evil?"

A bolt of lightning poured into Maleficent's ceptor, as she twirled it around in a circular motion and fired the bolt at the base of the tower Ludmilla climbed upon, destroying the tower, and causing Ludmilla to fall to her demise. Maleficent laughed.

"Ah ha ha! What a joke of an opponent!"

THE UNDERWORLD-THE RIVER STYX-5:55 PM

Hades' hand, dripping wet, grips the ledge of the underworld shore and grips himself to the land. He taps himself on one ear as the bright green liquid that filled the river spilled out of his other ear, and coughed a few times. He takes a deep breath and-

"Pain! Panic! What's going on here?"

Hades stumbled over to his throne room, or now, Hexxus' throne room.

"Hexxus, what are you doing here?"

"I beat you, so I am the new leader!"

"Where does it say that?" Hexxus lifts out a 'Rule Book' and flips through a few pages.

"Right here! Article 5 section 7, sub-section B, 'If the Lord of the Dead is defeated in battle, the one who defeated him is the now lord."

"When was that amendment made?"

"About...three days ago."

Hades growled as the blue fire on his head turned red and yellow.

"Pain! Panic! Get rid of the intruder!" He ordered. Hexxus grinned.

"Good idea! Away with the intruder." Pain and Panic frowned and turned into large snakes.

"S-Sorry sir, orders are orders."

Hades was chased out of the throne room as he caught his breath. He moved around his hands and before him stood an inky black chariot pulled by a dragon. He hops on, as they fly away.

"Hmm...Seems I'm gonna need some more assistance..."

THE UNDERWORLD-ERIS ZONE-6:25 PM

The door opened wide as Hades made his way into Eris' abode. Hades didn't honestly care for Eris in the least bit, but she was the only one who could help him here.

"...Eris."

"...Hades."

"Alright, so, listen up. I had a new plot to take out Zeus, right? So I go to some Spirit of destruction calling himself 'Hexxus'. I free him from his eternal prison, what do you know, punches me into the River Styx. Then, he becomes new lord of the underworld. So, I need you to kick him out!"

Eris pondered the situation for a second and pulled up a large globe...

NUKE YORK-MOK'S LAB-6:30 PM

Mok grinned widely as the printer spat out a long list of possible future fights, which he tore out and read over. Soon afterwards, Villain Battle alerts went off all over the globe.

The villains of the world marched against one another, as the faction leaders spoke to their armies...

(Maleficent to her goons)

"Attention you morons..."

(Captain Hook to his pirates.)

"..It seems as though we've been issued..."

(Ruber to his crew.)

"...a challenge to a war of the..."

(Grand Duke of Owls to his minions.)

"...darkness and this is a..."

(Sa'Luk to the forty thieves.)

"...challenge we will not let down!"

(Hopper to his gang of grasshoppers.)

"We are not here to..."

(Galaxxhar to his clone army.)

"...make allies! We are here to..."

(Zygon to his armada.)

"...prove we are the finest warriors that..."

(Shere Khan to the animals of the jungle.)

"...this universe has to offer!"

(Black Wolf to his army.)

"Show no mercy, and be sure to..."

(Clayton to his crew.)

"...let no villain pass!"

(Carface to his employees.)

"If I don't see results within the next..."

(Nekron to his subjects)

"...few weeks of this battle..."

(Cat R. Waul to his henchmen)

"...Heads will roll!"

(Zurg to his amry)

"So no slacking off and no..."

(General Woundwart to his allies)

"...laying down on the job!"

(Shan-Yu to his army of huns)

"Prepare to prove yourselves..."

(Prince John to his guards)

"For what will go down in history..."

(The Horned King to his undead army.)

"As the most brutal war this land has seen!"

(Gaston to the members of the angry mob)

"Upon that battlefield lies..."

(Scar to his hyena army.)

"...the greatest battle you have ever seen!"

(Ratcliffe to his troops.)

"Time to show those savages who the true leader of this world shall be!"

(Rasputin to his minions.)

"The world is our combat arena; and we will take home the gold medal!"

Hades and Eris watched the armies prepare themselves...

"Just look at them all..."

"Relax! It's just the beginning..."

"Glorious chaos!"


	12. An Eye for One Eye

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

Aladdin-1992-Disney

The Thief and the Cobbler-1996-Richard Williams

Mulan-1998-Disney

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize if Zigzag's dialogue sounds lazy at some points, it's hard to write dialogue in rhyme.

AGRABAH-ROYAL PALACE MANOR-11:18 AM

Agrabah went along as usual. The sultan obnoxiously waved a cracker around Iago's face, Jasmine remained in her room, and Jafar stood by the throne, plotting the day he would it upon it. It wasn't long until a loud musical fanfare played; and from the hall way echoed,

"Have no fear! Have no fear! Zigzag the Grand Vizier is here!"

The loud fanfare caught Jafar's attention, as he looked over to find a small blue figure being followed by a large empire of workers. He began to speak.

"Greetings people of Agrabah! I am Zigzag…ta da!"

The Sultan was delighted by the people's exotic instruments and clothing.

"Oooh! Greetings Mr. Zigzag!" replied the Sultan, shaking Zigzag's hand. "This is my vizier, Jafar. Jafar, say hello our guests!"

Jafar simply stared at the group of visitors with disgust, his arms crossed. "..charmed."

Zigzag grinned sinisterly.

"Now, then, on to business, shall we? I don't expect you to give up land for free!"

"Give up land?" The Sultan questioned."Of course, we've arrived to conquer were you lie, under command of King One-Eye!"

"One Eye? One Eye is on the loose again?" the Sultan grew frustrated and Jafar didn't like the idea of someone conquering his country before he did.

"Sire, I request we leave this visitor now."

Zigzag's jaw dropped as his face grew red with anger

"You dare give a leave to Zigzag? I'll see your bodies on carts and dragged! I'll return with the armies of One Eye, that's what happens when you mess with I!"

Zigzag made his leave as Iago turned to Jafar.

"Erm...Jafar? You realize you just destroyed the country, right?"

AGRABAH-JAFAR'S PALACE CHAMBER-12:00 MIDNIGHT

Jafar looked out his chamber's window was he witnessed an enormous army headed straight for them. Iago looked out in fear.

"What's you bright idea now, huh?"

Jafar simply smiled and pulled the lamp from his robes."

"Oh, trust me, Iago, they won't stand a chance.

Jafar rubbed the lamp, as a frustrated looking Genie came out. The Genie tried to argue.

"Alright, listen. I know you stole me from Aladdin, and technically you're my new owner, but there is no way I'm granting a wish for-"

But before Genie could finish, Jafar grabbed him by the neck and pushed his head outside the window so he could see the oncoming troubles.

"See that? Do you want us all to die? Then grant my fist wish!"

Genie exhaled and gave in

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Genie! For my first wish, I want to be the most powerful sorcerer, in the world!"

Genie raised his hands as thunder bolts flew from his fingers

and outfitted Jafar in new clothes, and a new scepter with glowing red eyes.

However, Jafar couldn't celebrate for long; a loud call was heard,

"_One Eyes! Attack!"_

As the armies charged forward battle shouts filled the air, as the only one standing before them was Jafar on his large horse, Zigzag, riding on his own horse recognized Jafar and charged at him, yelling a loud powerful battle shriek.

Jafar simply stopped and before Zigzag's very eyes, began to breathe fire! Zigzag's horse was startled knocking them both over. Jafar took a quick look around, and soon enough, One Eye's death machine burnt to the ground. One booming voice sounded.

_"Retreat!"_

One Eye and only a few remaining soldiers escaped, while Zigzag tip towed away n the opposite direction. Jafar noticed him.

"Not so fast!" Jafar shot a small laser from his scepter that pierced Zigzag's foot. Zigzag let out a howl of pain.

"Yoooooooow!"

As he fell backward into a nearby ditch.

"You can't keep me here forever! One Eye will be back, and your heads will be severed!"

Jafar reached for a small pouch of money in his robe."You right. Iago, take this fly out in One Eye's direction, you'll know what to do with it."

UNCHARTED DESSERT-2:53 AM

King One Eye and a few followers rode on their horses, with Iago following, the money in his talons. He could barely keep up.

"Alright..." said Iago in between labored breathes.

"Whatever the heck I need to do with this money, it'd better come up soon!"

Before long, another group of horsemen followed close behind. The man that seemed to be the leader came up behind and used a sword to knock One Eye off of his horse. Everyone's horses stopped as the mysterious riders laughed at One Eye's misfortune.

The leader jumped down from his horse. One Eye stood up on his feet.

"Who are you?"

The leader of the group removed his hood.

"My name is Shan-Yu. But most people that face me in battle simply refer to me as...'Death'."

The two warriors drew their swords, as Iago sat upon a nearby tree.

"Oh, this ought to be good!"

Shan-Yu's falcon, Hayabusa, sat next to him. He made a call, which Iago could understand.

"Yeah, I'm gonna assume you get this if your guy wins."

In another second, Diablo appeared in flash of light, sitting of the same branch. Diablo made another calling noise, to which Iago replied.

"Maleficent wants you to see who wins this, eh? Well, let's hope it's Shan-Yu. I don't think I can handle another war like that!"

Shan-Yu and One Eye squared off. One Eye swung his fist, which Shan-Yu avoided by ducking. Shan-Yu attempted to perform a sweep kick in his crouching position, but One Eye jumped, and managed to bring down his sword on Shan-Yu's shoulder. This, however, proved useless thanks to Shan-Yu's padded clothing. Shan-Yu got back up, but One Eye thrust his fist forward a second time, this time making contact with Shan-Yu's jaw, knocking a tooth out. Shan-Yu growled.

"You're a dead man!'

Shan-Yu thrust his sword forward, destroying One Eye's armor, and swooped behind One Eye, and put his sword to his neck. Not many saw much, all they saw was Shan-Yu raising his sword, and One Eye fell. Iago gave Hayabusa the pouch of money, as the Huns made their leave, and Diablo was teleported out as well.

One Eye's men all gather around their fallen king, as he drew his last breath, his dying wish was heard.

"Get...him...the...Snow...Queen..."


	13. Fake Glory

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH

The Lion King-1994-Disney

The Rugrats Movie-1998-Nickelodeon Movies

The Jungle Book-1967-Disney

101 Dalmations-1961-Disney

The Aristocats-1970-Disney

Oliver and Company-1988-Disney

AFRICA-THE PRIDELANDS-1:42 PM

Mufasa had fallen from his throne, and Scar was the new king of the Pridelands.

That was a mere five months ago. Under Scar's rule, food was rather scarce, and rumors of an overthrowing had tainted the air. Scar lay alone in his cave, awaiting Zira to return with his prey. He was in a rather stressed out mood, he needed to clear his mind, and was glad to be alone for once, that is until a friend of his decided to visit, at first, hiding in the shadow.

"Salutations, Scar."

"You will refer to me as 'Your Highness', Khan!"

Shere Khan stepped out of the shadow.

"Ah, yes, 'Your Highness'" replied Shere Khan with a chuckle.

"It seems like just yesterday you were cry baby Taka, in Mufasa's shadow. Now you want me to refer to you as 'King'."

Shere Khan was a friend of Scar's ever since they were kids, but he had lost a fraction of respect for him after killing Mufasa. It was a dishonorable move, not how he would have gone about it.

"Now, this is just a speculation, but rumors are surrounding a group of lions plotting to usurp you..."

"Nobody would dare...and if anybody does dare, they'll have my loyal followers to deal with!"

"Oh really? Like Nuka?"

"What about my son?"

"You sent him off to hunt recently, did you?"

"What of it?"

"I saw him in the Elephant Graveyard...trying to fight a mole!"

Scar rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Nuka, that boy will never learn..."

Loud shouting in pure fear was heard from a distance.

"What the devil?" Shere Khan looked over the cave's ledge and noticed a small group of babies, cornered by a large black wolf.

"What is it?"

"Ah, just a group of man cubs about to become a meal."

Scar simply shrugged.

"Huh...tragic."

Khan got up and left.

"Well, I'd best be on my way, just keep in mind, Scar; a _good_ king looks out for the innocent."

Scar looked back down at the infants, their eyes locked in fear. They reminded him of Simba after Mufasa's death. He didn't care at first in the least bit at first, but Khan's voice rang in his ears.

"...a group of lions trying to usurp you..."

He took one more look at the situation. It all took place on a thin looking bridge, dangerous rapids below.

"Ah the things I do for power..."

The babies cowered in a large group. Chuckie cried,

"Ah, we're doomed! _Doomed!_"

However, before long, Scar leaped from behind them, and landed on the vicious wolf. The two predators struggled for a while, trying to get the other to subdue, until Scar recognized the wolf as one of his old enemies.

"Ah, now I remember you, Scar Snout!"

Scar Snout snarled, and threw his paw directly into Scar's face, sending Scar a short distance, and seemingly knocking him out.

Numerous whimpers of fear could be heard from the babies in the distance, as Scar Snout approached them ever so slowly, trying to recover from the attack.

Scar shook himself off and mad a mad dash for the Scar Snout again. He caught up with him, slamming him in the face with his claws, sending Scar Snout flying a small distance, Scar Snout made impact with the thin bridge, making a hole in it. Scar Snout clung on to the bridge, hanging on for dear life, as Scar came closer and grabbed Scar Snout.

"Nothing personal, just trying to be a decent king." Scar said with a devilish grin, as he threw Scar Snout into the waters below.

The babies cheered as Scar smiled and left as a group of humans arrived to take the children away.

BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS-DE VIL MANOR-9:17 AM

"...in other news LeBouche industries has been completely demolished. While this oncoming War of Villains seems to be the case there is not much we can confirm."

Cruella smiled and nodded as the reporter droned off more details. She let out a sinister cackle.

"Ah ha ha ha! Ah, Edgar, this war is getting to be easier and easier!"

Edgar nodded as he continued to dust the shelves. Cruella was content, until the reporter brought up another topic.

"The death of Bill Sykes has lead to his twin Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, running amuck in the streets of NY, they seem to be searching for their owner's killer, but to no avail."

Cruella jumped up from her seat and got out a small jewelry chest, insider a large blue diamond that she won from Carface in a poker match.

"Edgar! Quick! Take this to those mutts of Sykes'!"

Cruella quickly tossed the jewel to Edgar, who fumbled with it, careful not to drop, and put it in a small black handbag.

"Yes mame, Ms. De Vil!"

Edgar propped the suitcase in the side car of is motorcycle and drove off. After a few hours of driving, Edgar was in New York.

"Now, let's see...where are those dogs? Edgar searched all over Queens, and prepared to give up, until he realized; the dogs were chasing him! Edgar stepped out of his motorcycle.

"No, wait! Wait! Nice doggies! Nice puppies!"

Roscoe and DeSoto snarled and prepared to chew Edgar to shreds, but Edgar acted quick and pulled the diamond from the handbag.

"See? Smell it! Smell it!"

Roscoe calmed down and sniffed the diamond, which had Carface's scent on it!

"Hey, DeSoto, take a whiff of this!"

DeSoto sniffed the diamond as well,

"Ya smell that?""

"Yeah...the dirt bag's that way!"

Roscoe and DeSoto ran off in the other direction, while Edgar climbed back onto his motorcycle.

"That's it, go get 'em, boys!"


	14. Best Served Cold

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH, NONE OF WHICH I CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF.

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West-1991-Amblimation

Oliver and Company-1988-Disney

All Dogs Go To Heaven-1989-Don Bluth

Pocahontes-1995-Disney

Aladdin and the King of Thieves-1996-Disney

CONCORD, NEW AMPSHIRE-HOTEL-3:26 PM

Cat R. Waul had just arrived at his hotel, off on a business meeting; he arrived in his room, and threw his luggage upon his bed. He fell upon his bed, until a loud crash followed by police sirens going off.

"What on earth?"

Waul looked out his window to see Roscoe and DeSoto, running amuck in the streets.

At that very moment, his suite case began to move. Waul carefully walked over to it, and unzipped the bag. Inside, Carface and Killer were sitting, as Waul's clothes flew everywhere.

"Hey, Cat, how ya doin'?" Carface asked casually.

"Argh, what do you want, Carface?"

"Okay, so, listen, I need some protection. You know that business I got into with Sykes, right?"

"Ah, yes, that explains quite a bit..." responded Waul, who looked back out the window. Carface followed him, and looked out the window as well, shocked to see Roscoe and DeSoto still searching for him. A shocked Carface stammered as he saw the pair on their track of destruction.

"Wha-? Those two followed me all the way from New York?"

Waul rubbed his chin, and looked over at Carface. Carface smiled sheepishly and begged for help. Waul rolled his eyes and pulled up the hotel phone and dialed a few numbers in...

Meanwhile, in the hotel lobby, Roscoe and DeSoto entered. The two howled and barked insanely. People ran away for their lives out of sheer fear. Roscoe sniffed the air.

"He's upstairs!"

But, before they could leave, a small group of cat thugs crashed in through the elevator.

"Not so fast, you two!" shouted the biggest cat, as he crawled on all fours towards the dogs. Roscoe sank his teeth into the cat and tossed him toward DeSoto who kicked the cat back in the opposite direction, crashing him into the group. Roscoe and DeSoto approach the beaten cats.

"Now then, where's the fat tub of lard, Carface?"

"Alright, be cool, he's in room-" but then the cat remembered he got very specific directions from Cat R. Waul on what to do if they were to lose.

"No, wait, he's hiding on the roof of the hotel..."

Roscoe and DeSoto ran up the stairs, and found themselves on the roof of the hotel, they sniffed around for Carface, but it wasn't long until the noticed Cat R. Waul, wielding a large western looking gun.

"Well, well, well, how nice of you to drop by, Roscoe and DeSoto!"

"Move it, Cat!"

"Yeah, we've got business with Carface!"

"Ummmm-no. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cancel your meeting." Waul replied as he pulled the trigger on the gun, as an enormous bullet fired from the barrel and struck Roscoe in the stomach, sending him off of the rooftop.

"Why you little...!" DeSoto charged at Waul, growling, but Waul acted quick and fired the gun again, blasting off DeSoto as well.

"Well, that's the last we'll be seeing of them."

AGRABAH-CITY STREETS-5:24 PM

Razoul lifted a large sword and sliced open a barrel. Fruit fell out.

"Come out, come out, Sa'Luk!"

He sliced open a second, as water poured out.

He noticed a barrel move, strangely enough.

As Razoul walked over to it and raised his sword, until Sa'Luk crashed out, as do the rest of the thieves. The group attacked the militia, and a large chase took place.

"I'll have your head, street rat!"

The militia closed in on the thieves, until Ratcliffe appeared and intervened.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen."

The militia left as Ratcliffe returned his attention to the thieves.

"Alright, what do you want, Ratcliffe?" Sa'Luk asked.

"You, sir, have been formally invited to a meeting in Paris." replied Ratcliffe, as he gleefully handed Sa'Luk a rolled up piece of paper, containing an invitation to a meeting of upmost importance in the Hall of Justice.

"Who else is attending this?" Sa'Luk asked.

"Well, so far only Gaston and Ruber have accepted the invite-"

"Ruber?"

"Erm, is there a problem?"

"I refuse to work with such a weakling!" Sa'Luk yelled as he tore up the invitation. "I could defeat Ruber if we ever met in battle, I'll bet my life on it!"

Sa'Luk and the thieves left, as Ratcliffe moaned.

"He will not be happy with this..."


	15. The Cold Shoulder

MOVIES AND TV SHOWS YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH:

Mulan-1998-Disney

The Snow Queen-1957-Lev Atamanov (or any adaption I suppose)

Aladdin-1992-Disney

The Sword in the Stone-1963-Disney

Aladdin: The Animated Series-1994-1995-Disney

RUSSIA-SIBERIAN MOUNTAIN TOPS-2:51 AM

Like moths to a flame, they charged at the mountain.

"_Attack!_"

Shan-Yu and his army of Huns charged at the Snow Queen's fortress. The Snow Queen looked down at the group.

"The Huns...the ones lead by the man that killed One Eye..."

She looked down upon them. What was their motive? Did they simply enjoy causing pain? There had to be some reason to be so violent. However, soon, the Snow Queen felt a tiny pile of frost on her head.

"What's this?"

An arrow had struck the top of the fortress. The Queen looked up at the crack and calmly moved to her mirror.

"I think it's time to end this."

All the Queen did was blink, and the mirror began to ripple and shake. A massive blizzard began. Shan-Yu turned around and saw it coming. It swallowed his men, as he shouted,

"_Retreat!_"

But, there was no hope of escape for now, as the snow took Shan-Yu as well. One Eye's death was avenged...for now.

AGRABAH-JAFAR'S PALACE QUARTERS-8:33 AM

Jafar sat in his bedroom pondering. He was very well aware that One Eye would be only the first to try and take over Agrabah. The war was heated up, as he looked through a map, trying to decide on his next move. He dusted off a book of ancient artifacts.

"Take a look, here, Iago...an orb containing the Forbidden Arts..."

"That might be useful to us."

"Or to any magician..."

Jafar had a decision to make. Destroy the orb so nobody can make use of its deadly power, or use it himself.

"I wonder how heavily guarded the orb is." Jafar thought out loud.

"If only there was a sorcerer we could use to test how to find it..." Iago replied.

Just then, the room began to shake as a voice that actually sounded like four voices in unison began to boom.

"_Did somebody say sorcerer?_"

A large puff of purple smoke appeared, as four shadowy figures soon stood before Jafar. Yzma, Moznerath, Mad Madam Mim, and Ayam Aghoul. Yzma stood forward, and was first to speak.

"Greetings, Jafar! You may address us as the _Sorcerer's Society!_" she exclaimed as thunder clashed.

"Really?" Jafar questioned. "Is this all there is to it?"

"What do you mean?" Moznerath replied.

"So...four ragtag amateur magicians can make a '_Sorcerer Society'?"_ Asked Jafar, upon which thunder clashed again.

"Well, the _Sorcerer Society..."_

Began Aghoul, as thunder clashed yet again...

"...is very exclusive, only the best of the best are allowed in!"

Jafar rolled his eyes, he was unimpressed.

"I just feel as though a _Sorcerer Society..."_

Thunder clashed yet again.

"What the-? Why does thunder clash every time I say your name?"

"Nice effect, huh?" Yzma remarked.

Moznerath turned to the rest of the council.

"You know, he has a point, four people is kind of a small society..."

"Well, did we ever get a reply from Merlock?" Yzma asked.

"Mim killed him in the first tournament, remember?"

_"Oh, one time!_" Mim whined. "Besides, all villains come back after they die in one of these things!"

"True, villains never really die permanently..."

The Society bickered as Jafar and Iago shared looks of bewilderment with one another.

"Look I just want you four to go to Castle Mountain and bring me _this_!"

Jafar opened the book to the society, revealing a picture of the Orb. In unison, the four shouted.

_"The Sorcerer Society is on the case!"_

With another puff of purple smoke, they were gone.

"...Good riddance."

I apologize that the fight to this round was pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed either way.

Thanks to GAvillain for letting me using his awesome Sorcerer Society!


	16. Stone, Magic, and Bullets

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH (none of which I own.):

Tarzan-1999-Disney

The Rescuers: Down Under-1990-Disney

The Road to El Dorado-2000-Dreamworks

Pocahontas-1995-Disney

The Hunchback of Notre Dame-1996-Disney

Beauty and the Beast-1991-Disney

The Iron Giant-1999-Warner Bros.

Quest for Camelot-1998-Warner Bros. Family Entertainment

Ferngully: the Last Rainforrest-1992-20th Century Fox

Hercules-1997-Disney

Osmosis Jones-2001-Warner Bros.

ATLANTIC OCEAN-RATCLIFFE'S BOAT-4:15 PM

Ratcliffe sat in his boat's passenger quarters, waiting for his guests. He heard voices mutter above. The first voice was deep, with a British accent.

"I say we split it 50-50!"

The second voice was raspy with a heavy Australian accent.

"Nuh-uh! 60-40!"

"Why should you get the larger half?"

"Because I know I'll do more work! I'm the better hunter!"

"And what prove do you have of that!"

"…_Shere Khan_."

"No! _No!_ We agreed we will _never _speak of that Villain Tournament again! This is a new one where I intend to win at least three fights!

"And what if you don't? Will your sister come and avenge you again?"

"_No! No! Shut up! Shut up!_"

Ratcliffe was rather bewildered by the conversation. He began to re-consider his decision to hire these two. The two hunters finally stopped bickering as the door opened up, revealing John Clayton and Percival C. McLeach. Following McLeach was his goanna, Joanna.

"Mr. Clayton and Mr. McLeach. Good to see you."

"The pleasure is mine as always, Governor Ratcliffe. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Clayton responded.

"I want you to make an opponent of this man." Ratcliffe showed the pair a drawing of the sorcerer Tzekel-Kan.

"Huh, he's got some funny lookin' make up on." McLeach retorted.

"He's a very deadly sorcerer, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants." McLeach lifted large lunchbox from under the table, and propped it open. He grabbed an egg from it, but Joanna intercepted it. McLeach growled and grabbed another egg, as Joanna grabs it again. The routine goes on for a while Clayton and Ratcliffe conversed over the mission.

"So, the ad said the reward for winning this would be $1,000,000…" Clayton implored.

"Yes, it is. Is that not enough?"

"Well, if it will be split between the two of us…"

"I see, very well. Can we agree on an $8,000,000 prize?"

"Wait, that's $4,000,000 each!"

"No, I meant $8,000,000 each."

"_Each?"_

The boat began to rumble as it docked.

"Well, this is your stop. Let the hunt begin!" Ratcliffe said as he handed the two hunters their rifles. McLeach hit Joanna on the head, and noticed the last egg. However, Clayton intervenes and grabs it, much to McLeach's frustration.

"Come on then, Percival, the money-_I mean_-the hunt is waiting for us."

EL DORADO-HIGH PRIEST TEMPLE-5:00 PM

"Tzekel-Kan!" one of the people of El Dorado interrupted Tzekel-Kan's sleep.

"Ah what is it? I told you not to interrupt my midday naps!" Tzekel-Kan snapped.

"Please, listen. Two men of foreign origin have invaded our forests. They are riding in an enormous machine! They have mighty weapons and seem to be accompanied by a reptile animal! What do we do?"

Tzekel-Kan smirked and stood up to leave.

"Oh, don't worry. Leave this all to me."

Tzekel-Kan entered an underground dungeon to a large tablet.

"I suppose now is as good of a time as any!"

Tzekel-Kan used his magic to bring the tablet to life, it began to glow bright blue and the power coursed through his veins. His nails grew into claws as soon enough; a large stone jaguar came to life before him. The magic breeze like power knocked Tzekel-Kan to his knees, as did the jaguar. He soon realized the jaguar would follow his actions.

"You will do…as I command!" Tzekel-Kan yelled as the let out a cruel chuckle, celebrating his new powers. But he couldn't do so for long, as the two hunters were approaching in the half track.

"Here's our stop…"

Clayton and McLeach jumped off, and were immediately squared off with Tzekel-Kan.

"Greetings, huntsmen…"

"Enough talk!" Clayton shouted, as he dashed at the shaman, but soon afterwards, the Stone Jaguar pounced from behind, knocking Clayton onto his back.

McLeach laughed as he raised his sniper and pulled the trigger, as did Clayton, but the bullets only bounced off of the Jaguar's stone head. The Jaguar roared, which caused a wind so strong it knocked McLeach into a nearby river.

"Criminity! I'll get you for that!"

Tzekel-Kan jumped to the trees.

"Catch me if you can hunter!"

Clayton used a vine to swing up and meet him, but he ended up tangled into a large amount of them! Clayton growled in frustration.

"What the-? You little…"

Tzekel-Kan smirked as he waved his hands, and the vines were surrounded by a blue aura. Clayton got out his cutlass.

"Cut them…I _dare_ you!"

Clayton cut a vine.

"Hah! It's still an ordinary vine!"

Clayton cut all of the vines, but the magic seemingly brought them to life, seemingly letting Cklayon go as he fell to his defeat. Tzekel-Kan chuckled to himself.

"Man made weapons…hah!"

PARIS, FRANCE – THE PALACE OF JUSTICE – 8:24 PM

A large gala was held in Paris. Ratcliffe stood up front as he tapped his fork against his wine glass.

"_Attention! Attention all!_"

Everyone began to settle down.

"Now, to introduce our guests of honor! From the United States of America, _Kent Mansley_!"

Everyone in the room clapped as Kent put down his newspaper. And gave a quick wave to the applause he received.

"A native to France, _Gaston!_"

Gaston smiled as he also received applause.

"From the far away land of Camelot, _Sir Ruber!_"

People began to clap, until Ruber slammed his fist on the table, stopping it.

"_Enough_ of the song and dance! For What reason are we here?"

"Precisely my next order of business, Sir Ruber!" Ratcliffe replied, trying with every fiber of his being not to snap at the belligerent Ruber.

"Ladies and gentlemen, recently released from the hospital…_Judge Claude Frollo_!"

Frollo sat in the highest, largest seat in the room, his leg in a cast, and his arm in a sling.

"_What?"_ Ruber shouted.

"Is there a problem, Sir Ruber?" Frollo asked.

"Why are we taking orders from an old geezer?"

"I don't appreciate such slander…"

"Well I don't appreciate those who are convinced they are better than me, especially when they are nothing but rejects that couldn't lead an army to defeat one single magic user! You claim to be a holy man but you keep children locked in towers! You're pathetic, Frollo!"

Ratcliffe panicked.

"_Seize him!_"

Gaston stood up and fired an arrow at Ruber, sending him across the room.

"One day this army will be in my hands, _and all will be mine!"_

Ruber escaped, as he slammed the door behind him, arrows struck through the door.

THE UNDERWORLD-HEXXUS' THRONE ROOM-9:00 PM

All of this was seen by Hexxus via the Fates.

"Hmmmm…villainous conflict…"

"What do we do, sir?" Pain asked.

"I know…" Hexxus said as he pulled out what seemed like a handful of air.

"Sir…there's nothing there…is there?" Pain asked.

"It's a germ, boys."

"We're gonna make the villains sick?" Panic asked.

"No, you little _halfwit!_ You boys ever hear the story of Thrax?"

Pain and Panic shook their heads.

"Well, a long time ago, there was demonic warrior named Thrax. He caused a ton of chaos, and Hades didn't like it, so, Hades turned him into a germ! After thousands of years of this curse, come out!"

Hexxus used his power as the germ grew into a full form.

"Greetings Thrax!"

"Greetings…master!"


	17. Return To El Dorado

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH:

Pocahontas – 1995 – Disney

The Road to El Dorado – 2000 - Dream Works

The Hunchback of Notre Dame – 1996 – Disney

The Rescuers: Down Under – 1990 – Disney

Tarzan – 1999 – Disney

Others villains are referenced briefly, but not seen.

PARIS-HALL OF JUSTICE-11:47 AM

Ratcliffe was called into Frollo's meeting room.

"Mr. Ratcliffe, please, take a seat."

"I trust this is because of this 'Tzekel-Kan' fellow."

"Indeed. You are aware that gypsies of this strength cannot be allowed to run free."

Frollo popped a grape into his mouth and grinned devilishly.

"I don't see why his capture is of such importance." Ratcliffe sipped his wine and placed the cork back into the bottle. Frollo scowled.

"Ratcliffe, I have a feeling you don't comprehend Tzekel-Kan's power."

Ratcliffe groaned and stood up.

"Very well, I'll prepare the ship."

Frollo smiled.

"Good luck, Governor."

"As if I need it..."

EL DORADO SHORE-RATCLIFFE'S BOAT-3:10 PM

Ratcliffe leaned over the boat with a telescope. He noticed an island and hollered to the crew.

"We are approaching El Dorado!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Wiggins walked over to Ratcliffe with his hat.

"Oh, isn't this exciting, sir?"

Ratcliffe only let out an aggravated moan as Wiggins placed said hat on Ratcliffe's head.

"Something the matter, sir?"

"It's Frollo. He's such an infant! All he does is sit on his posterior and cry until he gets the likes of us to do as he wishes. His 'No Magic' policy is ridiculous as well. I've spent time with magicians, they aren't that bad."

Ratcliffe hummed 'Things Are Not as they Appear' to himself as the ship docked, and the crew got off the ship and onto the island.

Ratcliffe stood before his men as Wiggins helped him suit up in his blood red armor.

"Time to show that savage what we're really made of!"

A collective cry from Ratcliffe's men sounded.

_"Yeah!_"

Ratcliffe tossed rifles and guns to his men, who put on their helmets as well.

Then, a muffled voice was heard.

"What was that?" Ratcliffe turned to Wiggins.

"I think it came from the water, sir."

Wiggins stepped over and reached under, as from the water he pulled a soaking wet McLeach. McLeach couched a few times as Ratcliffe threw a towel at him.

"Percival...I see you survived the encounter..."

"I'm tellin' you, there was a stone jaguar! It had to be at least 15 feet tall!"

"For some reason I don't believe you..."

A deep voice boomed from behind them.

"Oh, he's telling the truth."

From in the forest, Clayton emerged. Ratcliffe looked upon him with surprise.

"How did you survive the attack? The report I received gave quite a battle."

"I was able to hit the ground before the vine hanged me...if I was tree higher I would be gone."

"Very well. I trust you both know where to find Tzekel-Kan?"

A large slam was heard as the stone jaguar stomped around the valley.

"Men! Fire!"

Ratcliffe's men fired their rifles, but to no avail. Tzekel-Kan revealed himself.

"Behold! Cower before me!"

Ratcliffe took note of the fact that both the jaguar's eyes as well as Tzekel-Kan's were glowing green. He aggressively yanked the rifle out of one of his men's arms

"You're doing it wrong! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

Ratcliffe pulled the trigger, as the bullet hit the jaguar's eye, cracking it, and shattering it like glass. Tzekel-Kan felt his eyes as the jaguar fell.

"Give up, Tzekel-Kan, your weapon is defeated!" Ratcliffe said as the aura that once surrounded the jaguar disappeared and returned to Tzekel-Kan.

"Yes...but_ I_ am not!"

Tzekel-Kan used his magic to conjure a pair of bright blue snakes. A large fraction of Ratcliffe's men ran in fear. Ratcliffe gripped a snake as it disappeared into dust.

"What are you all running from? It's only an illusion!"

Bright blue spiders began to fall from the sky, as Wiggins let out a girlish squeal and his behind a bush.

"Enough of this!" Ratcliffe shouted as he light a stick of dynamite and threw into a rock pile.

"Nothing can stop me!" Tzekel-Kan yelled as he crushed a spider in his grasp.

Just then, the ground began to rumble. Trees fell as explosions set up by Ratcliffe detonated. Tzekel-Kan ran in fear, but he soon found himself near his own sacrificial pit!

"N-no! How is this possible?"

Rock structures fell as Tzekel-Kan fell into the pit. Ratcliffe smiled widely.

"Victory is mine!"

At the other end of the pit, Tzekel-Kan fell to the ground, soaking wet. But soon, he was cuffed and taken away.

"Men, take him to the boat, he will pay for his treachery towards the people of El Dorado."

_"No!"_ Tzekel-Kan was pulled to the boat, defeated.

OCEAN-RATLCLIFFE'S BOAT-9:52 AM

"So...Mr. Ratcliffe...I suppose you owe us a little something for leading you to Tzekel-Kan, huh?" McLeach said as he and Clayton approached Ratcliffe.

"Actually, you two failed your mission. You should give me a reason not to throw you overboard!"

Clayton smiled.

"I can get you some more team members..."

Ratcliffe gave Clayton a skeptical look.

"I happen to be conversing with Captain Hook, as of late, he has recently acquired a wolf in the Savannah River and two Dobermans in New York he found while sailing..."

"Hook is a tactical fighter, yes, but you need some modern day weaponry...our friend...Commander Rourke, could supply this."

"Hmm...Intriguing..."


	18. The Real Rat

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH:

Robin Hood – 1973 – Disney

An American Tail – 1986 – Don Bluth

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers – 2004 – Disney (or any of a majority of Mickey Mouse media featuring Pete.)

NOTE: The chapter was not written by me, but a YouTube user named Jacobanimationcritic. He will be writing a few chapters every now and then, by the looks of things! I made a few edits, but he still deserves full credit!

COUNTRYSIDE - ENGLAND - 9:00 AM

While Prince John often rode throughout the countryside, accompanied as usual by his guards, today was different, as today, he had a guest with him, a "rat" swindler from New York. As the coach traveled, the greedy prince discussed business with his new accomplice.  
"Ah, Mr. Warren T. Rat!" greeted John."I am delighted to have you in my prescience; I've heard that you are very useful for these kinds of things, and..."  
"Yeah, yeah, just get to the chase already!" Warren snapped. All that mattered to him was earning a quick buck, and anything that stood in his way of getting such annoyed him.  
"Ah, yes. As you are probably aware, Robin Hood continues to rob my riches, and if he takes anymore, then my power in the current Villains War will drop dramatically" said John.  
"So you want me to capture this Robin Hood fellow, eh?" said Warren. "Well then, tell me a little bit more about him"  
"Well…" said John "…he seems to be pretty popular with the peasant folk, since that's where most of his loot goes. He's also said to be a master archer..."  
"Say no more, your highness" said Warren. "I think I have an idea..."

ARCHERY FIELDS - LONDON - 2:00 PM

"I've already tried this, Warren…" said John. "…this can't work a second time!"  
"Maybe, but you're not the one hosting it. I am..." said Warren, assuring the Prince of success.  
Warren's archery tournament was about to begin, and sure enough, Robin Hood was present, much to the delight of Prince John, who had hidden himself to keep others from getting suspicious.  
"Greetings, fellow Englishmen!" announced Warren. "Rat's the name! Warren T. Rat. Welcome to my archery tournament, and may I wish all the competitors great success!" As the crowds cheered, Warren lifted up a sack.  
"Here in this sack lies the reward for the champion! What could it be? Gold? Jewels? The answer will be revealed at the end. Until then, let the tournament begin!" Cheers could be heard from miles away.  
The tournament lasted for at least two or three hours, and in the end, much to nobody's surprise, Robin Hood was declared the victor. Warren walked up to Robin, ready to give him his "reward".  
"Congratulations, sir. You are the winner" claimed Warren, as cheers filled the air. He slowly opened the bag, and Robin looked in. Out of nowhere, to the crowd's shock, Warren flung the sack over Robin's head, and on cue, Prince John's guards tied him up, making it impossible for him to escape. Robin Hood was finally captured.  
"Hooray! Hooray! Robin Hood is finally mine!" cheered Prince John. This was perhaps the greatest day of his life. "Any last words, thief?"  
Robin said nothing, as the sack covering his head made him pass out. "That's what I thought" said John, as her turned to his guards "Take him to the guillotine"  
As commanded, the guards took their prisoner into the castle, and the only people who had smiles left on their faces were Prince John and Warren T. Rat.

ENGLAND - PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE (THRONE ROOM) - 7:00 PM

"Ah, now that Robin Hood is out the way, I can get a good-night's sleep again." said Prince John, relaxing in his throne. "How may I ever repay you?"  
"Well, sire" said Sir Hiss, the prince's timid advisor "You could actually pay him, with some of your gold coins"  
"Yeah, sure, go with that." said Prince John, paying little attention to Hiss. "Wait, what?"  
"Excellent!" said Warren, holding a sack the size of a beach ball. "Don't worry; I'll only take as much as this sack can fit." Warren then turned to his assistant, a cockroach with a knack for counting. "Hey, Digit. How much ka-ching would that be?"  
Digit examined a gold coin and did some math. "Well, each gold coin is worth 50 US dollars" said Digit as Warren dropped coin by coin into the sack, angering Prince John even more for every dollar he lost.  
"So that's $3,550, $3,600, $3,650...  
Without warning, Prince John exploded. Losing even a penny irritated the phony king of England, and he hated paying people.  
"Get out! Get out!" cried the Prince.  
"Not until I get my fair payment! I got you what you wanted; I get what I want" countered Warren  
"Don't make me get my guards!"  
"All I ask for is a small sack full of dough. If I weren't for me, this whole room would be empty by next Tuesday!"  
"GUARDS!"  
Two rhinoceroses grabbed Warren by each arm. "Take him to the dungeon!" ordered Prince John  
"Just you wait, your highness" warned the swindler as the guards dragged him away. "I'll be back..."  
"Sire, maybe you should have just paid him. Now you have even more trouble that before" said Sir Hiss.  
"Don't be ridiculous. What can he do?" said Prince John.

ENGLAND - PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE (DUNGEON) - MIDNIGHT

While most of the other inmates slept, Warren stayed awake well into the night, plotting his revenge.  
"52 pebbles, 53 pebbles..." counted Digit.  
"Shut up, Digit! I'm trying to plot my revenge against that greedy little Prince John!" said Warren  
"Perhaps I can help..." said a voice  
"Who said that?" shouted Warren  
"That would be me!" said the voice, coming from a large man whose face was hidden by a hood, hiding on the other side of Warren's cell.  
"You can help me? How?" said a skeptical Warren  
The cloaked figure took out a keychain, putting one into the cell lock and letting Warren free.  
"Why, thank you, Mr." said Digit. Warren was still skeptical, however. "Just what exactly do you want?"  
'Oh nothing, really" said the stranger "Except maybe one little thing..."

PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE - 7:00 AM

Prince John's peaceful dreams about money were interrupted as Sir Hiss tapped onto his shoulder."Sire, are you awake?"  
"What do you want, Hiss?" said Prince John, still half-asleep.  
"He's back, sire"  
Prince John looked out his window to find Warren T. Rat standing outside the castle, backed by ten or twelve ferocious cats, each with a deadly weapon in his hand. The sight of the "rat" angered the Prince.  
"Now, I feel as if our agreement didn't please either of us, so I'd like to propose a new one" said Warren. "You pay me as originally intended, and I will persuade these cats to not obliterate your castle"  
"GUARDS!" shouted Prince John.  
A battle began between John's guards and Warren's cat gang; during the fight, Warren snuck towards the castle wall. An arrow fired on of John's men was fired a bit poorly, as the wooden part hit Warren on the back of his head, removing his fake nose and hat. Warren was embarrassed at first, but he decided to finish the battle, as he kept moving with a snarl.  
"What's he up to now?" said a suspicious Prince John.  
Warren took a match out his sleeves and lit it with his teeth. "Adios!" he yelled, as he took the match and set fire to a pile of wood on the side of the castle.  
"That's your master plan? A bonfire?" chuckled Prince John.  
"Sire" said Sir Hiss. "I smell gasoline"  
Prince John also smelled it; gasping, he looked down on Warren.  
"What did you do?" he said.  
"You mean besides coating each wall in the castle with gas while you slept? Nothing at all!"  
"WHAAAAAAT!"  
Right on cue, every wall in the castle caught fire, much to Prince John's disgust and great fear. Prince John screamed in horror, and Warren laughed his heart out as the Prince made several failed attempts to escape. After a couple of hours, all that was left in the castle was Prince John's crown and his thousands of gold coins. Eventually he and Sir Hiss ran out the back of the castle.

"Oh I'll get you! Oh-oh, mommy!" said John in between the sucking of his own thumb.  
"Gentlemen" proclaimed Warren "Let the looting begin!" Warren smiled as he noticed Robin Hood escaping the dungeon, the more distaste to Prince John, the better!  
As Warren and his cat gang poured the gold into bags, a hand was felt upon Warren's shoulder.  
"Excellent job, my friend!" It was the stranger who had freed Warren from the dungeon. "Now, I believe you need to live up to your end of the deal?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember. You help me with my revenge plot, you get the crown" Warren handed the headless crown to the hooded figure. "Here, take it. I really won't find much use for it"  
The man removed his hood, revealing himself to be not a man, but more of a large cat, and placed the crown on his head.  
"Now the era of King Pete can commence!" Pete shouted with an evil laugh.  
Warren rolled his eyes as he and his henchmen, with their newly acquired wealth, walked away.

'And I thought Prince John was over the top.' he thought.

PALACE OF JUSTICE, PARIS - 4:00 PM

Ratcliffe and his men arrived with their new prisoner, Tzekel-Kan, at the palace. Ratcliffe knocked on the door, to which Kent Mansley answered.  
"Ah, Governor Ratcliffe. I see you've returned from South America" said Kent.  
"Greeting, Mr. Mansley. Might Frollo be here?" asked Ratcliffe  
"Not for a while. He's off in the Himalayas"  
"The Himalayas?"  
"He's searching for the Hun leader. Thinks he might be useful for our operation."  
"Speaking of which, what do you want to do with him?" asked Ratcliffe, pointing to Tzekel-Kan  
"We've developed some new weaponry. Maybe he can be our test monkey..." sneered Kent with a devilish smile.

MOK'S LABORATORY, NUKE YORK - 5:00 PM

Mok could not take his eyes of the screen. He had watched the fight between Maleficent and Ludmilla countless times. Maleficent was the biggest threat to his operation.  
'I need her out once and for all!'

He thought. I cannot complete my master plan with her potentially screwing with it. But I'm not powerful enough to take her on myself. I need something big, powerful...  
Just then, his supercomputer went off; a fight was about to begin. The screen read:

MONSTRO VS SHARPTOOH  
Mok watched the fight. It involved a whale ten times the normal size going up against a larger than average T-Rex. The whale was mighty, but Sharptooth got the upper hand when Monstro got beached. With the mighty whale now vulnerable, Sharptooth attacked the whale. Monstro rolled into the ocean and ran for his life, as Sharptooth let out a triumphant roar. The screen read:

WINNER: SHARPTOOTH  
'Wow!'

Thought Mok as he witnessed the fight. That T-Rex was a lot more powerful than it looked. Then a light bulb turned on in Mok's head. Maybe it was powerful enough to defeat Maleficent...


	19. Dinos and Dragons

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH (none of which I own!)

Sleeping Beauty – 1959 – Disney

The Land Before Time – 1988 – Don Bluth

Rock and Rule – 1982 – Unearthed Films

The Sword in the Stone – 1963 – Disney

Tangled – 2010 – Disney

Enchanted – 2007 – Disney

The Lion King – 1994 – Disney

The Great Mouse Detective – 1988 – Disney

Cinderella – 1950 - Disney

Other Films are mentioned, but it isn't necessary to know them.

NOTE: Another chapter by Jacobanimationcritic, edited by me as usual!

MOK'S LABORATORY, NUKE YORK, 8:00 PM

Mok's henchman, Zip and Toad, were sitting in their chairs sleeping when they were quickly awoken by their boss.

"Boys! Prepare the hypno-ray! It must be functional if we are to summon the beast Sharptooth!" commanded Mok.

"The T-rex?" asked Zip. "What for?"

"None of your beeswax! Do as I say and get the hypo-ray started up!" snapped Mok

The two henchman worked their way to the laboratory roof as Mok returned to his supercomputer to type in the coordinates of Sharptooth's location. The hypno-ray had to be positioned accurately.

"Fire the hypno-ray!" yelled Mok.

Zip turned on the hypno-ray, which shot a beam of energy toward a satellite up in space, which reflected off onto Sharptooth, who was sleeping in a dark trench.

Mok turned on his microphone, which was connected to the hypno-ray and allowed him to give commands to his pawn.

"Rise, my beastly minion!" ordered Mok

As commanded, Sharptooth awoke from his slumber and stood up. Mok smiled; the hypnosis was successful.

"March! March toward Maleficent castle! And when you find her, destroy her!"

Trapped in his hypnosis, Sharptooth marched out of his trench and into the great world.

"You're going down, Maleficent." sneered Mok

UNCHARTED EUROPE - MALEFICENT'S CASTLE, 12:00 PM (NEXT DAY)

Meanwhile, Maleficent and her allies had gathered in her castle to discuss the current events of the war.

"Prince John has fallen from grace, and Pete has usurped the throne" noted Madam Mim.

"Pete? Well, I know for a fact that he won't last long. Heard rumors that El Supremo is planning an invasion of England" said Lady Tremaine.

"Let's not forget about Frollo. He's been trying to build up an army and prepare his revenge against Rothbart" added Mother Gothel

The ladies' discussions were interrupted by loud footsteps, which got louder as time passed by.

"What was that?" said Narissa

"I'll find out!" sighed Maleficent. She walked onto the balcony of her castle's highest tower to spot the trouble, and was surprised to find a giant T-rex charging towards her! Terrified, Maleficent prepared retaliation.

"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb! Born through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! 'Round that Sharptooth, CAST MY SPELL!"

As Maleficent said these words, a valley of thorns grew around Sharptooth. The monster tried to escape, but thorns surrounded him. It seemed as if Sharptooth was trapped for good.

But just as Maleficent was about to chuckle in victory, Sharptooth broke through the thorns and escaped his prison. Enraged, Maleficent decided to bring out the big guns, teleporting herself in front of the dinosaur.

"Now shall you deal with me, oh beast, and all the powers of HELL!"

Before Sharptooth could attack, Maleficent seemed to explode, and in her place stood a two-hundred-foot tall fire-breathing dragon.

Mok saw all of this on his supercomputer, and he was not the least bit happy. "WHAT! Never mind…" He redirected his attention to Sharptooth.

" DESTROY HER!"

A battle enraged between the dinosaur and the dragon. As powerful and strong as Sharptooth was, Maleficent blocked every attack he made with her fire breath, giving her the upper hand. Before long, Maleficent pushed Sharptooth off the edge of a nearby cliff, knocking the beast out and winning the fight.

"Dinosaurs... it's no wonder they're almost extinct" said Maleficent.

Mok, enraged over the outcome of the fight, slammed his fist on the keyboard. "Great, just great..."

AFRICA - PRIDE LANDS, 4:00 PM

It had been a good month for Scar. His success in defeating Scar Snout had not only earned him the appreciation of his pride, but the children that he rescued came back to visit once every two weeks. Not only that, but it rained for the first time in months, briefly bringing life back to the savannah. Scar was in peace for the first time in years.

"Well, well, congratulations, your majesty!" said a voice. Scar turned to find out who said that, and found a large "mouse" elegantly dressed standing a couple feet away.

"What do you want, Ratigan?" said Scar, partially annoyed.

"I've heard that you are preparing an army for the upcoming war, and I was hoping to propose an alliance" said an eager Ratigan.

"What can you do for me? You're a ra..." Scar paused; he didn't want to anger Ratigan, for her knew what happened when he did

"…you're a rather small creature; I don't really see what benefits you can provide

"Not convinced, I see." said Ratigan "All right, your highness; I'll give you time to think about it, and I'll make a name for myself so that I may impress you" And with that, Ratigan returned to his dirigible and sailed away.

"Ratigan, hmph" said Scar. Then he began to think. 'Hmm, Ratigan..."


	20. Red Hot Rumble

MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH (none of which I own.)  
Treasure Planet - 2002 - Disney  
Osmosis Jones - 2001 - Warner Bros.  
Anastasia - 1997 - Don Bluth and 20th Century Fox  
Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night - 1987 - New World Pictures  
Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - 1989 - Tokyo Movie Shinsa  
Hercules - 1997 - Disney  
Fantasia - 1994 - Disney

OUTER SPACE - 1:40 PM  
Footsteps echoed throughout John Silver's ship.  
"You hear that?" one of Silver's pirates muttered.  
"Yeah, I think it's an intruder..." a fellow pirate responded.  
"Lock off all of the exits."  
"Right!"  
The doors in the ship air locked, as steam blew. A casual voice groaned.  
"Ah, that's just not convenient..."  
The stranger knocked on the door.  
"Little pig! Little pig! Let me in!" the intruder said sarcastically.  
"Leave! Now!" the pirate yelled.  
"My, my, how rude!"  
A large hole was seemingly burnt through the door. The figure revealed himself. The pirates trembled as the stranger peered over his sunglasses. He spoke.  
"Now, where can I find the leader of this joint? I'm gonna need my own desk...an office...a computer...make sure it's not one of those dial up junkers...nice name plate that reads 'Thrax'...and...you know what? Get me a half-caf caramel cappuccino..."  
Thrax strolled into the main room.  
"Anyone know where I can find John Silver?"  
A voice came from the back of the group.  
"If it's Zurg tell him I already paid him back for the-Oh, it's you."  
"Silver...good to see you have a nice fleet here for Hexxus..."  
Silver groaned.  
"Alright...if we must...but I personally want no part in the war."  
Thrax smiled.  
"Alright, boys, pack up, we are working for Hexxus, now!

Everyone was preparing to leave, as footsteps could be heard cracking the wooden floor. Thrax turned around.  
"...I don't think I care for this plan..."  
"Mr. Scroop? What's the matter with you?"  
Scroop showed Thrax his pincer.  
"You."  
Thrax laughed.  
"Oh really? Then I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with management..."  
Thrax replied, as his longest, claw like finger glowed red. Scroop scowled and dashed at Thrax. Thrax dodged, but Scroop's spider-like legs allowed him to dodge and bring his pincer down on Thrax's face.  
"Grrrah! You really killed my jaw, Scroopster!" Thrax exclaimed.  
Thrax took a step forward and twisted his body, sweeping under Scroop's legs and making a getaway. Scroop followed, but wasn't quite as fast.  
Thrax stopped to catch his breath, as he approached the Gravity Chamber.  
"Hell-o, beautiful!" Thrax grinned as he pierced the machine with his claw, turning off the gravity, sending Scroop and Thrax into the air, as everyone else had already packed up and left. Scroop began to climb up the flagpole, as Thrax grabbed on to a rope on said flagpole. Scroop climbed from the flagpole to the rope to reach Thrax.  
"You're finished!" Scroop yelled, trying to attack.  
"Later, Scroop...hate to cut you off like this!" Thrax cut the rope with his claw, sending them both into deep space. Luckily, Thrax managed to grab himself a life boat. Scroop, on the other hand, hurdled into space...then everything went to black...

-

"Ugh, where am I?" Scroop woke up, as a thin, white alien was looking over him...  
"...Who are you? Working for the Drej?"  
"Drej...? Hmmmm..."

-

GERMANY - THE CARNIVAL - 6:44 PM  
Rasputin and Bartok journeyed through the crowd near a puppets stage.  
"Oh, I love puppet shows!..."  
"That's not quite why we're here, Bartok..."  
The ventriloquist, Puppetino made his dolls dance upon the strings, as the show ended; he bowed, as the audience threw money. Puppetino left to back stage, where Rasputin followed.  
Puppetino hung up his puppets, before he turned around and noticed Rasputin.  
"Rasputin? What are you doing back here? If you want an autograph, you'd better..."  
"No, no, no...Puppetino, I want you to bring me to...The Emperor."  
"The Emperor?" Puppetino looked around nervously.  
"Follow me."  
Rasputin followed Puppetino into a dark path. Two voices echoed through the eerie space. The first voice was loud and booming.  
"Chernabog's power can't be controlled, you fool!"  
The second voice was loud, but relaxed. This seemed to be The Emperor.  
"You only fear Chernabog because of his power...his power is great indeed, but skill is also necessary."  
"Skill is useless when one is powerless!"  
"Chernabog rarely leaves his mountain, leaving for a weak spot..."  
Rasputin looked over at Puppetino for an explanation.  
"The Emperor seems to have a visitor..."  
Rasputin and Puppetino arrived before The Emperor of the Night and The Nightmare King.  
"Emperor! A sorcerer requests an audience. He comes from Russia! Meet Rasputin!"  
The Emperor of the Night shifted his attention to Rasputin. The Nightmare King raised an eyebrow; he was suspicious of the sorcerer. The Emperor spoke.  
"Very well...state your business..."  
"Emperor, I would like to serve you in this war..."  
"I haven't any interest in such combat..."  
Just then, an explosion reveals a large centaur's shadow.  
"An intruder?" Puppetino yelled.  
The dust from the explosion cleared.  
"Nessus!"  
Nessus laughed as he threw a rope at the Emperor. The rope glowed as the Emperor was tangled and tied up.  
"Nothing personal, Emperor, but Hades and Eris want you gone, ASAP!"  
The Nightmare King was shocked.  
"How are the likes of you even a match for the Emperor, Nessus?"  
Nessus laughed as Rasputin noticed that every time the rope like weapon glowed, the Emperor weakened. Rasputin raised his reliquary to the air, as a blast of green energy cut the weapon, releasing the Emperor. Nessus growled in frustration, and charged at Rasputin, who shot a second blast, knocking him off of his feet. Nessus got back up and fled. The Emperor stood up straight, as he was before.  
"Rasputin! You have aided me in battle...and I shall do the same for you. If you ever find yourself in a time of need, I hereby give you permission to summon me!"  
"Thank you, Emperor! I'm afraid I must be on my way..."  
Rasputin made his leave, but almost immediately after he left, he was hand cuffed.  
"Rasputin! Under command of Judge Claude Frollo, you are to be executed in France for Witch Craft!"  
"...Uh oh..."

Hope you all enjoyed that appearance by Nessus, inspired by his inclusion in Disney Villains War!


	21. All My Villains

Fantasia - Disney  
Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - Tokyo Movie Shinsa  
FernGully: The Last Rainforest - 20th Century Fox  
Fun and Fancy Free - Disney  
Atlantis: Milo's Return - Disney  
Hercules - Disney  
Fantasia 2000 - Disney

The first part of this chapter was written by a YouTube user named Heavylight17, or as you may know him on DeviantArt, Blackmagicproduction. Everything from Shan-Yu rising from the snow onward was written by me. I made a few small edits, but he deserves full credit!

-  
ENGLAND – BALD MOUNTAIN – 5:44 PM (ROUND ½)

Chernabog was resting on his thrown. He had been awakened by the fight in Tarturus, however he didn't really mind. A war had started on the planet, and it looked promising.  
'I wonder what the next fight will be,' he thought. ''  
He continued to watch, however he was interrupted during the fight between Rasputin and Queen Grimhilde.  
"I don't believe it. You exist?"  
Chernabog turned to see Hexxus, the new Lord of the Dead. His face turned grim.  
"What do you want, spirit?" the monster demanded. "Do you plan to usurp my throne as well?"  
"Oh, I would never take over your throne," Hexxus said. "I just took over the Greek Underworld, and I think that will be enough."  
"Wise choice," Chernabog said. "You wouldn't last against me."  
"But someone else wants your throne."  
"What?" Chernabog asked. "Who?"  
"The Nightmare King," Hexxus responded. "He came to me right after my fight, asking for me to help him take over your throne. I said no, of course."  
Chernabog pondered for a moment before asking, "Did he ask anyone else?"  
"He first went to the Emperor of the Night; however he didn't want to be a part of this war. Not yet at least."  
Chernabog pondered some more.  
"Thank you for the warning, Hexxus," he finally said. "Now leave. I have some plans to make."  
Hexxus nodded and left. Chernabog didn't like this.  
'I guess I'll have to enter the war a lot earlier than the war between just Disney villains.'  
He then looked at the world above and noticed that he never saw the ending to that last fight.  
"Curses," he shouted. "Awe well, I'll find out who won later, I guess..."

-  
THE NIGHTMARE KING'S LAIR – 9:56 PM (ROUND 3)

"What an interesting idea," the Nightmare King said to Hexxus. "I think it would work against Chernabog."  
"Just don't mention I had any part of this," Hexxus asked. "I want to stay alive so I can get back at him just in case you fail."  
"Alright," the King said. "But this won't fail."  
Hexxus nodded as he disappeared. The Nightmare King continued his work when the doors to his home were burst open.  
"Nightmare King!"  
The demon turned to see three powerful beings: Willie the Giant, the Ice Titan of Chaos, and the Lava Titan of Chaos.  
"By orders of Chernabog, you have been sentenced to death for planning to take over Chernabog's throne!"  
"How did you find out?"  
"We can't answer that," the Lava Titan interrupted. "And you won't find out!"  
All three giants attacked. The Nightmare King just grinned.  
"Fools!"  
The Nightmare King let out a wave of power at the three. They were all taken out immediately.  
"Don't mess with my power."  
The Nightmare King left, heading straight for Bald Mountain.

-  
ENGLAND – BALD MOUNTAIN – MIDNIGHT

The Five Greek Titans lay on the ground defeated as the Nightmare King moved along.  
"Chernabog," the Nightmare King shouted. "I know you're up there! Come on out and fight!"  
"As you wish."  
And without warning, great shadowy hands came from the top of the mountain. The Nightmare King was shocked for a second, but then he waved his hands and his power stopped the advancing power.  
"Is that the best you've got?" the Nightmare King taunted.  
Chernabog looked grim. He decided on an idea, and he hoped it would work. He then raised his hand and an army of demons charged down the mountain at the Nightmare King, who laughed at the sight.  
"You think that's going to work?" he shouted. "Watch this!"  
He opened his wings. Suddenly, the demon army was suddenly pulled into the wings and disappeared when they touched them.  
"Your power alone can't stop me!"  
"Then how about I combine powers?"  
Chernabog opened the mountain top and revealed a pit of lava below. He raised his hands into the air and a beast came from the lava pit. Then, as the beast released a huge jet of Lava at the Nightmare King, Chernabog enhanced the lava jet with his own power. The force hit the Nightmare King, and it began to make him deteriorate!  
"NNOOOOOO!"  
And then the Nightmare King completely disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

On top of the mountain, Chernabog was satisfied.  
"Thank you for coming, Firebird."  
The lava beast smiled.  
"And to think I almost didn't come. But I decided to because I had to thank you for bringing me into that war when it was just us fighting each other. I was getting so bored in that volcano."  
"You're welcome."  
The Firebird nodded.  
"Speaking of my volcano, I'm off," the fiery bird said with a bow, "for my volcano's about to erupt and I don't want to miss it."  
The Firebird left and Chernabog closed the mountain top behind him. And as he watched the Titans below begin to stir, only one thought was on Chernabog's mind:  
'Now I can relax.'

RUSSIA – SIBERIAN MOUNTAIN TOPS – 12: 01 AM

"_Cold…so…very…cold…dark…that…Snow Queen…GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!"  
_A hand punched through the snow that coated him. Shan-Yu had risen again. One by one, his Huns found their way out of their cold prisons. Hayabusa cackled as he perched on Shan-Yu's shoulder.

"I don't envy you being stuck down there…"

Shan-Yu turned around. Standing before him was Judge Claude Frollo.

"…Frollo…what do you want?" Shan-Yu interrogated.

"I want your assistance. If it weren't for me, your men would still be freezing!"

Shan-Yu didn't care for Frollo in the least bit. In fact, he was disgusted by him. However, he went by a code of honor, and Frollo was right. He nodded his head. Frollo noticed the ship's horn sound.

"I expect nothing but the best from a warrior of your caliber…"

THE UNDERWOLRD – ERIS' LAIR – 12:30 AM

Hades paced back and forth as Eris sat upon her throne.  
"I don't get it Hades...if this Maleficent person is so great, why don't you just form an alliance with her."  
"Eris, Maleficent is the only person I wouldn't want to get hurt. That day we met at the House of Mouse was just...different. If she got blasted by Rothbart or stabbed by Ruber, I would never forgive myself!"  
"And you don't care if I get hurt?"  
"Oh Eris...of course not!"  
A voice was heard from seemingly out of nowhere.  
"I can help..." Dr. Facilier appeared before Hades. Only, something was wrong. His clothes were black and white, and his skin was pale as a ghost.  
"Dr. Facilier? The years have not been kind!"  
"Betrayal is what's unkind!"  
"Oh yeah, Mok."  
"Thanks to Swagger and his Super Computer, My Back Stabbers on the Other Side sent me to a deep bowel in some dark dimension...but I finally made it here! And I would do anything to get out of this seemingly endless loop of dimensions!"  
Hades rubbed his chin, as he suddenly heard a pipe organ.  
"Eris! What was that?"  
Eris smirked as she showed Hades the villain that was causing the chaos. A large owl in a black and red cape, surrounded by minions.  
"Find the orb that holds the Forbidden Arts!" The Grand Duke of Owls shouted to his minions, who sang in unison.  
"Find the orb! Find the orb! Find the orb!"  
Hades rubbed back his fire like hair.  
"Yeesh...opera."  
Hades then looked back over at Facilier.  
"You know, Doc, that Duke sure is quite the magician..."  
Facilier wiped hands in one another.  
"So…we got ourselves a deal?" He asked as he left out his hand.  
Hades smiled as a blue aura glowed around his hands and onto Facilier.  
"Okay, maestro! You're back, with a vengeance!"  
The aura surrounds Facilier, as the color returned to his skin and clothes. Facilier laughed and jumped for joy, his fist in the air.  
"Now we're cookin'!"

FRANCE – HALL OF JUSTICE – 12: 43 AM

Rasputin waited in his prison cell. Bartok stood on his shoulder.  
"You know, now would be a good time to summon the Emperor..."  
"I don't want to waste our favor on something like this..." Rasputin's pride was his downfall. He heard of how Rothbart had escaped from Frollo, and he wanted to prove himself as a sorcerer that's just as good if not better. Just then, yelling was heard, as several barbarians shouted.  
"Down with Frollo!"  
Rasputin swallowed, as a massive man in red armor appeared before his cell. He had a mask with horns covering his face. A single swing of his mace destroyed Rasputin's cell, freeing him. Gypsies ran free as far as the eye could see, as Rasputin laughed at Frollo's misfortune. When the destruction cleared, Rasputin approached the masked man that had freed him.  
"I must thank you, sir." Rasputin casually said as his reliquary tied around his hang dangled.  
The figure removed his mask, revealing Ruber.  
"No charge." He replied.  
"You know...I think I could get used to working with you...your henchmen on the other hand..."  
Ruber and Rasputin looked over at Ruber's motley crew, one was picking his nose, one was on his hands and knees trying to find a weapon he dropped, and one was asleep. Those were just three out of Ruber's entire group!  
Rasputin picked up a pitch fork and gave it to one of Ruber's men.  
"Hold this..."  
Rasputin opened the top of the reliquary, and out poured a green liquid, upon contact, it fused the man with the pitchfork.  
"It works!"  
Ruber smiled as his men were fused with their weapons. Ruber laughed.  
"Every last bit of it!...Will...be...mine!"

The smoke created by the potion shaped into a few dragons that flew in circles.  
Rasputin laughed as well; this war was going to be a synch.

UNCHARTED EUROPE – FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN – 2:33 AM

Maleficent sat upon her throne, as the lead goon approached her.  
"Maleficent...someone wants to see you!"  
"Who could it possibly be now?" she replied.  
A raspy whisper echoed.  
"Now...is that any way to greet an old friend?"  
"The Horned King? Hades could fry you in an instant!"  
"It seems Hades no longer harbors feeling for you..."  
The Horned King walked over to the crystal ball. He cast some magic that showed the image of Hades...with Eris. The Goons cowered, aware of Maleficent's fury. Maleficent's eyes widened as she looked at the Crystal Ball. She took a deep breath in, and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"THAT LITTLE SCOUNDREL! HOW DARE HE DO SUCH A THING! I'LL WRING HIS SCRAWNY NECK!"  
The Horned King grinned. All according to plan.  
"Maleficent...we can take this war ourselves..."  
Maleficent smiled.  
"I like the way you think..."  
Maleficent laughed with glee.

THE UNDERWORLD – ERIS' LAIR – 5:00 AM

Hades turned to Dr. Facilier.  
"You don't think Mal will get the wrong idea between me and Eris, huh?"  
"Pffffttt...nah!"


	22. The New Neighbor

First, a list of films and television series you may need to be familiar with.

The Nightmare Before Christmas – 1993 – Tim Burton.

Coraline – 2009 – Laika and Pandemonium.

The Emperor's New Groove – 2000 – Disney.

Aladdin: The Animated Series – 1994-1995 – Disney.

The Sword in the Stone – 1963 – Disney.

The Swan Princess – 1994 – Nest Family Entertainment, Rich Animation Studios, and Rankin/Bass.

The Swan Princess: Escape From Castle Mountain – 1997 – Rich Animation Studios, Nest Family, and Swan II LLC.

Heavy Metal 2000 – 2000 – Cine'Groupe Animation, Lionsgate, Das Werk, and Helkon Media.

Peter Pan – 1953 – Disney

The Hunchback of Notre Dame – 1996 – Disney

The Princess and the Frog – 1997 – Disney

The Adventures of Ichabod Crane and Mr. Toad – 1949 – Disney

Sleeping Beauty – 1959 - Disney

All Dogs Go To Heaven – 1989 – Don Bluth

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West – 1991 - Amblimation

And now for the story! I hope you enjoy!

HALLOWEEN TOWN – OOGIE BOOGIE'S LAIR – 3:48 PM

Oogie Boogie was alone in his lair, relaxing as he rolled a pair of dice every once in a while. All of the sudden, he was startled by numerous yelps and screams.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Oogie Boogie wondered out loud.  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel's obnoxious chatter echoed, and their babbling was hard to make out a first, but eventually, Oogie Boogie could overhear them perfectly.  
"That...'Other Mother' lady was so scary!" exclaimed Lock.  
"I bet she was scarier then Jack!" Shock yelled, nodding in agreement. This was a statement that intrigued Oogie Boogie.  
"I bet she was scarier than Mister Oogie Boogie!" Barrel chuckled. This statement enraged Oogie Boogie.  
"Nobody is scarier than me!" Oogie Boogie shouted, as his voice boomed and echoed. Lock, Shock, and Barrel yelled in fear and ran away. Oogie Boogie took a deep breath. As he considered the situation.  
"'Other Mother', huh?"

HALLOWEEN TOWN – THE OTHER MOTHER'S HOME – 5:02 PM

Later that night, Oogie Boogie intruded a small, suburban looking house. The address that was given to him by Lock, Shock, and Barrel matched the one on the house. He smiled as he rushed at the door, knocking it over, while letting out the most terrifying yell he could.  
"!"  
Oogie Boogie ran right into the doorway, as his weight knocked over the door, and he took a look around. He noticed a woman alone in the kitchen, with a wooden spoon, mixing a bowl. She quickly turned around, revealing button eyes. She greeted Oogie Boogie with a cheerful voice.  
"Mr. Boogie! It is so nice to have you over! I've been meaning to introduce myself as your new neighbor, but moving can be difficult! Cookie?"  
Confused, Oogie Boogie stepped up colder to the woman, and picked up the cookie. This was the scariest creature in the land?  
"Ummm...is there an 'Other Mother'...around here?" Oogie Boogie asked. The woman smiled.  
"That would be me!"  
Oogie Boogie laughed at the notion.  
"You're scarier than me? Hah!" Oogie Boogie started laughing, but didn't notice that The Other Mother's facial expression was growing very grim. As she grew taller, her shadow towered over Oogie Boogie, whose laughter was halted. The Other Mother was know think, pale, and sickly looking.  
"Oh dear..." Oogie Boogie squeaked out as he tuned and began to run for dear life.  
"You can't escape from me!" The Other Mother screeched as Oogie Boogie ran. Oogie Boogie yelled in fear, while the Other Mother reached into her pocket, as she lifted out a needle and a spindle of thread. She tied them together.  
"Allow me to show you the way out!" The Other Mother yelled as she threw the thread, with the needle attached, and it fit directly under one of the seams on Oogie Boogie's body. She then pulled the other end of the thread, removing Oogie Boogie's sheet like skin, revealing a large mass of insects, two spiders, and one snake. They slowly began to fall apart.  
"Aw, now look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs!" Oogie Boogie lamented, as all of the bugs scattered, and The Other Mother laughed with malice. One large, green bug crawled out of the house, leading the rest. The green bug noticed a massive space ship docking in the distance...

PERU – MUTKA'S MEAT HUT – 11:34 AM  
The doors to the restaurant opened as Yzma, Mozenrath, Madam Mim, and Ayam Aghoul walked in, followed by Kronk. The group sat down at a table, as Mozenrath unfolded a large map.  
"I just don't understand! We have been going in complete circles!" Mozenrath said, as he slammed his fist on the table, causing the silver ware to shake. His rant was cut short by the arrival of a middle aged, red haired waitress. She was rather bored, and looked at the group with a cynical expression. She got out her notepad.  
"Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut, home of the Mug of Meat, what'll it be?" The Waitress dully said, as the group looked over their menus.  
"Is there anything here on this menu that is not swimming in gravy?" Yzma asked. Mozenrath put his fist to his mouth as his head jerked forward; the very descriptions of the food disgusted him. Madam Mim put down the menu.  
"We'll just take four specials!" Mim insisted, as the waitress gathered their menus and left. Just then, two figures wearing cloaks entered the establishment. They took their seats, at the table right in front of the one occupied by the Sorceror's Society, as they began to converse, which couldn't be heard by anyone else. They pulled down their cloaks, revealing the faces of Rothbart and Clavious. Yzma noticed the duo, and tapped Mozenrath on the shoulder, who looked over and noticed them as well. Ayam Aghoul and Madam Mim looked up, and also noticed their enemies. Kronk looked over and inspected them closely. No doubt, they were searching for the orb as well.  
"I wonder how they'll react to a sneak attack..." Ayam Aghoul said as he reached for one his skull bombs. Just then, the waitress came back, holding a tray, on which four rolled up pill bugs sat, steaming. Madam Mim rubbed her hands together as the massive bugs were placed on the table.  
"Oh boy! My favorite!" Mim said as she reached for a straw, which she used to tap the bug's shell, opening it, revealing a thick, yellow slime inside that Mim used her straw to slurp up. Kronk ate his as well, as he was viciously hungry. Yzma stared at her meal in shock. Mozenrath simply pointed at the meal and used a blast of energy from his finger to destroy it. Ayam Aghoul, with his bomb still in his hand looked over at Rothbart and Clavious. He smiled as he rubbed the bomb, and prepared to throw it, until the entrance door of the restaurant flew open again. This time the visitor was big and muscular, with long, dark hair that reached his shoulders. Yzma recognized this behemoth of a man.  
"Heads down!" Yzma exclaimed as she grabbed five menus from a nearby table and handed them to Kronk and her fellow sorcerers, as they hid behind them, their heads low.  
"Who is that?" Kronk whispered.  
"He's Tyler. A really hardcore bad guy, in fact, it's a wonder he has yet to even break anything...what's he up to?" Yzma answered.  
Tyler stomped through the restaurant as Rothbart pretended to cough, and raised his hand. Tyler smiled as he took a seat at their table.  
"Alright, Rothbart. What did you drag me out to this dump for?" Tyler said as he made himself comfortable, resting his legs on another seat, and stretching out his arms in an obnoxious display.  
"Always one to make yourself at home, eh, Tyler?" Rothbart said with a small chuckle. Tyler simply growled under his breath and impatiently looked over his menu. He then looked back up at Rothbart.  
"I don't have all day! Cut to the chase!" Tyler said, his voice rising.  
"What's the matter? A hot date tonight?" Rothbart continued to tease. Clavious simply crossed his arms and remained silent. Tyler let out an angry yell as he picked up his glass and tossed it across the room. It broke against a wall, as Tyler turned back to Rothbart.  
"That's you, if you don't tell me why I'm here!"  
Rothbart shrugged.  
"Calm down Tyler...here's your assignment. Carface and Cat R. Waul have opened a club in New York...and it's where they're hiding all of their heavy weaponry. I want you to go there and buy off as much of it as possible."  
"New York? That's a long ways away! Are you stupid?" Tyler responded.  
"It'll be worth it! Trust me." Rothbart said. Tyler rolled his eyes, as he got up from his seat. Kronk then turned around.  
"Hey! Do I know you?" He asked Tyler.  
"Kronk! No!" Yzma squealed as Tyler, irritated, turned to the group.  
"What?" Tyler said, as he scowled at Kronk, who was just a tad taller than he was.  
"Yeah! Didn't we wrestle in high school?" Kronk asked, which nearly gave Yzma a heart attack, if Kronk instigated a fight with Tyler of all people, it would get messy.  
"You like to wrestle, huh?" Tyler asked with a sinister smile. He grabbed Kronk by his neck, and raised his fist, however, Kronk grabbed Tyler's arm.  
"Oldest trick in the book, pal!" Kronk playfully said, as he threw Tyler to the floor. Tyler got back up and rubbed his chin, as he dashed at Kronk.  
"I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Tyler shouted as he lunged at Kronk.  
"Alley-oop!" Kronk said as he caught Tyler in midair, and dropped him to the ground again. Everyone in the restaurant laughed, as Tyler looked around. Humiliated, he left. Rothbart was amused. Tyler made a good enforcer, but he was very rude, and overall difficult to be around. Clavious couldn't stand Tyler, and also enjoyed seeing Kronk beat him. He turned to Rothbart.  
"Are you sure we shouldn't have gotten Knuckles to do this job?" Clavious asked. Rothbart simply rose from his seat and groaned.  
"Only time will tell, Clavious. Come on, there are things to be done." Rothbart explained as the duo left. Yzma, Mozenrath, Madam Mim and Ayam Aghoul put their menus down. Yzma sighed with relief, as the group looked over at Kronk, astonished. Kronk was disappointed.  
"Aw, I didn't even get to try some of my favorite moves...Hey, Aghoul! Want to a couple rounds?" Kronk asked as he turned to Ayam Aghoul.  
"Erm...no thanks..." Ayam Aghoul said, as the group left, while Kronk stayed behind to pay the bill.

NEVERLAND – CAPTAIN HOOK'S SHIP – 3:22 AM

Hook was unsure as to where he was. It was dark, blank, and rather scary. A light shined over a figure in the distance. It was someone he recognized, Judge Claude Frollo. Hook got closer to Frollo. When he saw his face, Frollo was staring at him, with incredible rage.  
"James Hook! You have failed me for the last time!" Frollo said as he looked at Hook, menacingly. Hook got down on his knees.  
"Please, Judge! I tried my very hardest! Please give me one more chance!" Hook cried. Frollo simply shook his head and moved over to reveal Doctor Facilier standing behind him. Facilier smiled maliciously, as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground. A choking, nightmarish purple smoke filled the area. When the smoke cleared, The Headless Horseman appeared, riding on his horse, which stood up on its hind legs, while the Horseman laughed. Hook screamed at the terrifying sight and ran. He ran for what seemed like hours until he ran into Maleficent.  
"Maleficent!" Hook begged. "Please! Help me!" Maleficent stared down at Hook.  
"Why would I help a failure like you?" Maleficent said. Tears began to roll down Hook's cheeks as he desperately looked for a way out. The Horseman was closing in.  
"Maleficent! Please! I'll do anything!" Hook cried hysterically.  
"Anything?" Maleficent asked.  
"Yes! Anything!"  
"Very well...you will do one thing for me..."  
"What is it?"  
Maleficent stared down at Hook one more time.  
"Die."  
Hook's heart skipped a beat as Maleficent raised her staff and slammed the end of it to the ground. The impact caused a crack in the ground that stretched around Hook and made a hole that he fell into.  
"No!"  
Hook let out a shriek of terror as he fell into the pit. He saw no bottom, only fire.  
"Maleficent!" Hook cried as he fell, and all he could hear was Maleficent's laughter. Then he heard a familiar, more comforting voice.  
"Captain? Captain! Are you okay? Captain?"  
Then, Hook woke up. He was breathing heavily, with Smee at the foot of his bed.  
"S-Smee? What happened?" Hook was coated in sweat as he looked around.  
"You where having the dream again! Everyone on the ship could hear you!" Smee answered. Hook relived his miserable experiences of the previous wars in his sleep for a while now.  
"Come along captain! Someone is here to see you!" Smee said as he helped the shocked Captain out of bed. He gave him his coat as well as his favorite hat. He walked out to the boat, where he collected himself to meet the visitor. Standing and waiting for him was Maleficent.  
"...You!" Hook shouted.  
"Yes, t'is I, Hook. The Mistress of all evil." Maleficent answered.  
"What do you want?"  
"I wish to ally with you once again, Hook."  
"Why should I?"  
Maleficent was rather surprised by Hook's answer; she was overconfident in that she expected him to accept the offer immediately.  
"Why shouldn't you?" Maleficent asked.  
"The last time I did your dirty work, I was dunked in water by some elf. Then, you did away with me for failing!"  
Maleficent was at a loss for words.  
"Hook...I...I..."  
"Leave."  
"What?"  
Hook pulled a gun from his jacket, and pointed it at Maleficent.  
"Get off of my ship...now."  
Maleficent wasn't normally afraid of Hook, but she was so shocked that he actually had the guts to stand up to her, she simply nodded her head, and teleported away from the boat. Hook put away his gun and took a deep breath. He had just stood up to the Mistress of all Evil...and it felt good. From then on, Hook decided he would never again be pushed around by another.


	23. The Real Hero

This fight was written by AvatarNYPepsi88 on Youtube, and the filler bits by me.

USA-SYNDROME'S LAIR-2:45pm

Syndrome, furious of being kicked out of the Mr. Incredible Fan Club sat in his lair, thinking of what to do to become a better superhero.  
"There must be a way that I can become a superhero," Syndrome said. "But how?"  
Syndrome steamed with anger for a moment, and then but calmed down for a little bit. He went to this computer. The computer turned on and showed Syndrome a picture of a long foreheaded tryannical creature.  
"This is Emperor Malthazar," the computer said. "He is a dangerous warrior trying to prove as a better warrior."  
"Hey, he could make a nice opponent..." Syndrome said to himself.  
"I'll take on this Malthazar!" Syndrome left his lair, hoping to find Malthazar.

FRANCE- FRENCH FIELDS- 3:55pm

Syndrome finally made it to France and searched all over for Malthazar, but couldn't find him over the fields. Suddenly, Syndrome saw something coming out of the bushes, a strange looking figure.  
"Ha! It's you! I found you!" Syndrome chuckled wickedly.  
"Indeed..." the Emperor said. "And, you shall bow down to Emperor Malthazar."  
"Are you serious?" Syndrome laughed. "You want me to bow down to you? Don't making fun of me. I challenge you to a duel, and if I win, you will have to bow down!"  
"Fine, that's a deal," Malthazar said. Syndrome threw his arm forward and used his laser from his fingers.  
"I'm Syndrome! Your nemesis and a-" Syndrome whipped his arm back, sending Malthazar flying several feet away.  
"Great..." Syndrome groaned.  
"Darn that Syndrome!" Malthazar cried after landing.  
"I must return to my lair." So Malthazar retreated back, but little did he know that Syndrome was following him.

FRANCE- MALTHAZAR'S LAIR- 4:25pm

Malthazar arrived back at his lair, and called upon his troops. There were thousands of soldiers in his army, and they were wanting to know what Malthazar is planning.  
"Soldiers," Malthazar began. "I have an announcement to make. I have a plan to take out a most dangerous villain. And his name is Syndrome. He may be powerful, but he won't get away from us. Now, who's with me?"  
All of the soldiers cheered for Malthazar, many shouting, "I am!" and "I'm with you!"  
Outside Malthazar's lair, Syndrome finally finds his hideout.  
"So this must be the bug's lair, huh?" Syndrome said. "Maybe I can this little friend to take him down." He got his little bomb and said with an evil smile, "Adios, Malthazar." He dropped it into Malthazar's lair, with one of the soldiers noticing it. The soldier wondered,  
"Hey, what's this thing-", but before he could come close, the bomb exploded and caused a giant flood around Malthazar's lair.  
"No! My lair! My army!" Malthazar yelled as he watched his lair get flooded with water. Outside, Syndrome grinned as he watched the lair get destroyed, as he left.  
"Well, my work here is done. Now, I'll go see if France is going to respect me as a superhero. Who knows?"  
Inside the ruined lair, Malthazar not wanting to die, hits one of his soldiers' flyers and flies out of his lair.  
"I may have lost my lair and my army," Malthazar snarled. "But I'm still not done yet!" And so, Malthazar flew away looking for eternal life.

GREECE - THE COLISEUM - 6:44 PM

Hades hopped off of his chariot and breathed in the smell of barbecue foods for sale in the arena.  
"Man, I love the coliseum!"  
Hades drifted through the entrance, grabbed a frozen hot dog, (that he cooked himself, no charge) as he took his seat next to a massive spider, a friend of his, Anansi.  
"Hey, Annie! I see you haven't looked into that work out plan!" Hades joked as he poked Anansi's plump body. Anansi, who was preoccupied with a massive bucket of pop corn, looked over at Hades.  
"Hades...how are things in the Underworld?" Anansi said with a laugh, much to Hades' embarrassment.  
"Shut up! Now, who's fighting today?" Hades asked.  
"A new comer...the masked one down there."  
Hades glared down in the middle of the ring. He was here to find warriors worthy of joining his faction.  
"What's his name?" Hades said, intrigued.  
"He goes by the handle of 'Masked Lightning'...cheesy if you ask me..."  
Hades looked back down at the ring. He observed that people were throwing money at him with each victory. A short fight commentator stepped into the ring.  
"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Masked Lightning takes on all challengers! Who wishes to take him on next?"  
The crowd cheered and yelled as Masked Lightning stood in the ring, a sense of dignity to him. Suddenly, someone stepped into the ring.  
"I'll take him on!" Jackal exclaimed.  
The commentator rang a bell as Jackal dashed at the masked fighter, who ducked, and grabbed Jackal by his mid section. He flipped Jackal over his back, planting him face first into the dust. The Masked fighter rose his arms in pride as the audience went wild. Hades clapped as well.  
"I like this guy! He just might be what I'm looking for!"  
For hours on end, Hades and Anansi watched the fights and gorged on snacks. One by one, several warriors stood up to fight, but each one bit the dust.  
"Knock out!"  
"Knock out!"  
"Knock out!"  
"Knock out!"  
The bell rang one more time, as everything came to a close. Hades, however, wasn't quite done.  
"Okay, Annie, thanks for the tickets, I've got some business to take care of."  
Hades made his body into his smoke like form, as he followed Masked Lightning into his locker room unseen. He remained right behind the man in his room where he removed his mask.  
"Ramses!?"  
Ramses turned around, startled someone was there, and equally embarrassed.  
"Wha-!? I, uh, erm..."  
"I thought you were dead?" Hades interrogated.  
"I...couldn't return to Egypt." Ramses admitted. "The Horned King...he would surly have me imprisoned or worse. I could never return to my family like this...I truly am...the weak link." Ramses choked out as he sat down on a bench.  
Hades rubbed his chin.  
"Tell you what, Ramses, why don't you come back to Tartarus with me and join with Eris, Facilier, and I?"  
Ramses closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"No...I couldn't bring myself to do this..."  
"If you insist, but in case you change your mind, you're always welcome..."  
Ramses looked up at Hades and sighed again as he got up and left.

NEW YORK - BROOKLYN PENITENTIARY - 11:24 PM  
Everything in the jailhouse was dead quiet. But, suddenly, a massive explosion went off.  
Everything went into chaos, as Commander Rourke dashed inside through the smoke and fire. He looked at each cell until he reached one more containing one of the few inmates remaining completely calm.  
"Xanatos! Let's move! I'm breaking you out!" Rourke shouted as he preparred to move out, but was stalled by Xanatos' answer.  
"...Nah."  
Rourke turned around, astonished.  
"Nah?"  
"I'd rather not, a woman I truly admire taught me a lesson on paying my debt to society."  
Rourke, confused, tried to reason with Xanatos.  
"Come on, David..."  
"Commandet, you'll have to fight this one without me."  
Rourke scowled, rolled his eyes, and left. He would need to find new allies...


End file.
